All Of My Love
by tvandmusicfan
Summary: This is the twelfth story in my series. House and Cuddy adjust to having a baby. Also, Cuddy's parents come down to meet their grandson. Please read and review.
1. Right Back Where We Started From

**Right Back Where We Started From**

February 11

9:00am

After spending the night at the hospital, House headed home to get the house ready for Cuddy and Jordan. House called a handyman to get the garage door replaced and agreed to pay him double of he got it replaced that morning. As the handyman started to work on the garage door, House went into the house to find anymore damage. When he went in the house, he say all the furniture that had been tipped over and tripped over when Cuddy and Freddie tried to escape. House could practically picture them trying to escape.

House made his way down the hallway to his and Cuddy's bedroom. House could see the bed was messed up from where Orlando attacked Cuddy. Rage filled House as he thought about it.

"It's over, House," Wilson said, causing House to jump.

"What are you doing here?" House asked.

"I didn't know how bad it was," Wilson said. "I thought you might need some help. Now I know you do after I saw that angry look on your face."

"I was thinking about him," House said. "He could have really hurt her."

"But he didn't," Wilson said. "He can't hurt her now."

"We have to figure out how he got in," House said. House headed out of the bedroom and headed to the back door, knowing that it was the most likely place. Just like he suspected, glass was on the floor where the window on the backdoor was broken.

"Maybe the handyman can fix that, too," Wilson said.

"I'm going to get a new door," House said. "Something with a lot thicker glass."

"You know, if Cuddy were here, she would be smiling and commenting on how cute you are when you worry about her," Wilson said.

"So instead you wanted to comment that I was cute?" House asked.

"I thought someone had to," Wilson said.

"You get gayer be the minute," House said.

"Just when I am around you," Wilson said, batting his eyelashes.

"Go change the sheets on my bed, princess," House said.

"You can do that yourself," Wilson said. "My goal in life is to try not to touch anything you and Cuddy have had sex on."

"Better stay out of your office then," House said as he headed back to the bedroom.

"You better be joking," Wilson said.

"I might be," House said. "Go tell the handyman to patch up that window." Wilson went outside to talk to the handyman. House went to the bedroom and started to change the sheets. When House got the sheets off, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" House answered.

"Where are you?" Cuddy asked.

"I am getting the house ready for you," House said. "I am changing the sheets on the bed."

"And I am not there to see it?" Cuddy said. "How unfair."

"I will have Wilson take pictures with his phone," House said.

"You are not having sex with Wilson on are bed, are you?" Cuddy asked.

"No," House said. "You do not have to worry about me sleeping with someone else in our bed. Wilson and I are just going to do it on the living room floor."

"I was wondering why we were getting a worn spot on the carpet," Cuddy said.

"I think the pieces of carpet engraved into your back answers that question," House said.

"You make rug burn enjoyable," Cuddy said.

"You can put that in my obituary," House said. "One of the things that I brought to the world."

"Can I ask you a favor?" Cuddy asked.

"A sex favor?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said. "I need you to run to the store and get some stuff for Jordan. We don't have diapers or baby bath or anything like that."

"Yeah, I will grab some stuff," House said.

"You are already a good father," Cuddy said.

"Jordan isn't even 24 hours old yet," House said. "I would have to be a really bad father to already suck it up."

"Some father's do suck it up that fast," Cuddy said. "You being involved in his life is a good first step."

"I would have to be dead to not be with you two," House said. Cuddy smiled.

"You're cute," Cuddy said. House groaned.

"Wilson already told me that," House said.

"He is just messing with you now," Cuddy said.

"I know.," House said. "He is really enjoying it, too."

"He is jealous that I have such a cute fiancée," Cuddy said. House laughed.

"I love you, Cuddy," House said.

"You're not getting sex tonight, House," Cuddy said.

"You know, I can say it without expecting sex," House said.

"Yeah, but every time you say it, I want to have sex with you," Cuddy said.

"So those are the magic words that make your legs open up?" House asked with a smirk.

"Shut up," Cuddy said with a laugh.

"With me, you just have to say, 'House, I want to have sex with you,'" House said.

"I think we need to stop talking about this," Cuddy said.

"You getting to hot?" House asked.

"I'm worried about you," Cuddy said. "I don't want to push you past the point of no return."

"Plus, Wilson just walked in and all this sex talk might make him uncomfortable," House said when Wilson walked in.

"I will leave you two alone then," Cuddy said. "I love you. Bye, sweetie."

"Bye, skank," House said with a smile as he quickly hung up so she could not say anything back to him.

"I'm hoping that was Cuddy," Wilson said.

"Nope," House said. "It was your mom."


	2. Dazed And Confused

**Dazed And Confused**

When they got done fixing the house up for Cuddy's return, House and Wilson headed to the store to get some things for Jordan.

"Why are there like 90 million different types of diapers?" House asked Wilson. "I want the one that keeps the poop contained."

"You should be a spokesperson," Wilson said.

"That's the purpose of a diaper," House said. "The giraffes aren't going to make the poop stink less."

"Yeah, but Cuddy is going to love to see her baby with the giraffes," Wilson said.

"She won't like seeing them once they are used," House said.

"If you change all the diapers, she won't have to see them used," Wilson said.

"Will you stop teaming up with her?" House asked as he threw a bunch of diapers into the cart.

"I am just making sure that you are involved with your child," Wilson said.

"You don't need to push me," House said. "I can do this, Wilson."

"It's a big responsibility, House," Wilson said. "If I ever see you slacking, I am going to tell you about it."

"I know you will," House said. "I appreciate it." House and Wilson went over and started to look at the baby shampoo.

"You are going to need shampoo, lotion, and powder," Wilson said.

"Are you telling me that I stink?" House asked.

"I meant for the baby," Wilson said. "Well, the bigger baby."

"Ooo, lavender," House said.

"Wow," Wilson said. "That was kind of gay."

"I meant because Cuddy likes lavender," House said.

"Sure," Wilson said with a smile. "Do you have a bathtub?"

"Yes," House said. "It is that giant porcelain object next to the toilet."

"I meant a baby bathtub," Wilson said.

"Oh," House said. "I thought that was kind of an odd question. Yeah, we got one. Cuddy already got a lot of stuff. We already have a bassinet for the baby to sleep in. Cuddy has a million baby books. We got a car seat and a stroller."

"So what else are you missing?" Wilson asked.

"When does a new born start using bottles?" House asked.

"Isn't Cuddy breastfeeding?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah, but she also got a breast pump," House said. "I am assuming that means she want to have some bottles ready for the baby. If not, I really want to know what she plans on using the breast pump for."

"So we should grab some bottles," Wilson said. "You are supposed to get the ones with the nipples that feel life-like." House looked at Wilson in horror.

"I never want you to use the word nipples in front of me again," House said.

"We are doctors," Wilson said. "Everyone has nipples."

"But when you say it, it is creepy," House said.

"I am just trying to tell you that if you get the bottles with the hard rubber, the baby won't latch onto it," Wilson said.

"Don't say the words 'hard rubber' either," House said.

"You have emotional problems," Wilson said.

"You are just figuring this out?" House asked.

"I have known for a longtime," Wilson said. "I just thought now would be a perfect time to bring it up."

"Just go pick out some baby bottles," House said. "Also, pick out a pacifier."

"His binky," Wilson said.

"I am never using that word," House said.

"You say that now," Wilson said. "You'll soften." Wilson left to go find the baby bottles. House started looking over the baby lotion to see what was the best.

"First baby?" A woman asked House.

"Is it that obvious?" House asked.

"I don't usually see too many guys thoroughly reading baby lotion bottles," the woman said.

"I am a curious guy," House said with a smile.

"You are curious about the most boring things," the woman said.

"I have to be now since I have a kid," House said.

"Tell that to my husband," the woman said. "With him, it is like having another child."

"Some guys are immature," House said. "I have to go. My wife found what she was looking for." House pointed to Wilson and started walking towards him.

"That explains it," the woman said when she saw House and Wilson together.

"What did you say to that woman?" Wilson asked.

"I told her how Cuddy and I like to do it doggy style," House said.

"And you tell me I am not allowed to talk about things and you say things like that," Wilson said.

"That is because it is funny because I am the one to freak you out," House said. "When I tell Cuddy about it later, she almost pees her pants laughing."

"Really?" Wilson asked. "Cuddy laughs when I tell her about the things I said to you."

"That's not funny," House said.


	3. I Remember

**I Remember**

House had left Wilson back at the house and headed to the hospital to get Cuddy and Jordan.

"Ready to go?" House asked Cuddy when he walked into her room.

"Sure am," Cuddy said. "Did you get the car seat put in the car?"

"Wilson and I looked like a couple of bumbling idiots, but we finally got it in right," House said.

"Then we are all ready," Cuddy said. House helped Cuddy into the wheelchair. House wheeled Cuddy out as she held onto Jordan and Freddie walked with them. All the doctors and the nurses watched them as they left.

"Do you feel like a celebrity?" House asked Cuddy as they headed out to the car.

"Not really," Cuddy said. "Jordan is the one that they want to see." Cuddy leaned down and gave Jordan a kiss.

"He should enjoy it while it lasts," House said. "They will eventually look at him to see signs of him turning into a House." House pushed her up to their car and then opened the back door.

"I want to put him in," Cuddy said. House helped Cuddy out of the wheelchair. Cuddy gently put Jordan into the car seat.

"Do I need to write this down?" House asked.

"Write what down?" Cuddy asked as she strapped Jordan in.

"The first time you strapped him in," House said. "We can also write it down as the first time he was in the car."

"I know you may be joking, House, but you better be careful," Cuddy said. "I may take you up on it." Cuddy got out of the car and headed to the passenger's side seat.

"I can strap you in," House said to Freddie.

"I think I can manage on my own," Freddie said.

"I didn't want you to feel left out," House said.

"I'm not your child," Freddie said. "You don't have to worry about me getting jealous."

"But I thought everyone was vying for my attention?" House joked.

"Just get in the car," Cuddy said.

"Let me write this down," House said. "The first time Cuddy yelled at me after Jordan was born."

"I'm sure it won't be the last," Freddie said as he got into the car.

"I am sure of that, too," House said as he got into the car and drove them home. When they got home, House took Jordan out of his car seat and handed him to Cuddy. Freddie headed into the house to meet Wilson. Cuddy looked at the garage door as she and House walked towards the front door. Cuddy started to think about what happened. House and Cuddy walked into the house.

"There is the proud parents," Wilson said when they walked in.

"Are you our new manny?" House asked.

"Manny?" Wilson asked.

"Male nanny," House said.

"Then no," Wilson said.

"Your lose," House said. "We planned on paying your nothing."

"How generous," Wilson said.

"Come on, Cuddy," House said. "You need to rest." House walked with Cuddy to their room. When they entered the room, Cuddy froze.

"He attacked me here," Cuddy said.

"I know," House said. "I changed the sheets and he is gone Cuddy. We are safe."

"He could have killed me," Cuddy said. "Jordan might have died, too."

"You are both okay, though," House said. House put his arm around Cuddy. "We need to focus on our baby now." Cuddy looked up at House.

"I can't believe I am holding our baby in my arms," Cuddy said.

"Well, we still haven't done the DNA test yet," House said.

"Shut up," Cuddy said. Cuddy went and laid down on the bed.

"His hair is still a little too blond for my liking," House said as he sat down next to her.

"He's gorgeous," Cuddy said as she stared at Jordan.

"Do you plan on sleeping with him in your arms?" House asked.

"I never want to let him go," Cuddy said.

"The teachers might find it weird when you go to school with him," House said.

"They can deal with it," Cuddy said.

"Let me take him," House said. "You need to rest."

"Don't take him out of the room," Cuddy said.

"You don't trust me with him?" House asked.

"I trust you," Cuddy said. "I just want to be there if he needs me."

"You are so over-protective," House said with a laugh. Cuddy put Jordan into House's arms.

"I am glad you wanted him," Cuddy said. "He needs his diaper changed."

"You sneaky devil," House said. "Let me write this down. The first time you tricked me into changing a diaper."

"I want you to get a lot of practice," Cuddy said. "I need my rest, remember?" House laughed.

"You are very sexy when you are tricky," House said.


	4. I'm On Top Of The World

**I'm On Top Of The World**

House got up and put Jordan on the changing table. Cuddy got up and went to go stand next to you.

"If you are going to get up, you can change the diaper," House said.

"I wanted to watch you," Cuddy said.

"You don't know how to change a diaper?" House asked.

"TI know how to change a diaper," Cuddy said. "I just wanted to watch you for my amusement."

"Thanks," House said. House undid Jordan's dirty diaper. "That is so sick."

"You're a doctor, House," Cuddy said. "That shouldn't gross you out."

"That doesn't mean it is not gross," House said.

"Eventually, you won't even think about it," Cuddy said.

"By then, you will probably popped out another kid," House said.

"Maybe," Cuddy said with a smile. House quickly changed Jordan's diaper and put a sleeper on him.

"The show is over," House said. "You need to rest now."

"We need to do one more thing first and then I will rest," Cuddy said.

"What is it?" House asked.

"Call our parents," Cuddy said.

"I thought we agreed that we were never going to tell them," House said.

"I don't believe that we ever had that conversation," Cuddy said.

"Really?" House asked. "I remember having it with someone."

"Your reflection?" Cuddy asked.

"It might have been my shadow," House said as he carried Jordan back to the bed. Cuddy climbed back in bed and House handed Jordan to her. "Let's call my parents first," House said. "My dad took my mom to Europe, so she won't be able to run over here."

"I don't," Cuddy said. "She might hire a private jet to fly over here."

"Then we can turn off the lights and tell her that we are not home," House said. "That is what we are going to do to your parents, too."

"I actually want my parents to see the baby," Cuddy said. "Now get to dialing."

"Yes, boss," House said as he picked up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Blythe asked as she picked up the phone and noticed that it was House calling.

"Don't freak out, mom," House said. "No one is dead."

"Then why are you calling?" Blythe asked.

"Cuddy had the baby," House said. The next few minutes consisted of Blythe screaming.

"I want to talk to Lisa," Blythe said finally. House handed the phone to Cuddy.

"Hello, Grandma," Cuddy said with a smile.

"I love hearing those words," Blythe said. "Now you have to get used to being called mom."

"I have waited a long time to hear those words," Cuddy said.

"And now Greg gets to be daddy," Blythe said.

"Yeah," Cuddy said, smiling at House. "He is going to be a great dad."

"Is Jordan okay?" Blythe asked. "He's early."

"He is fine," Cuddy said. "He just wanted to come into the world earlier."

"Lisa, I am going to try to get John to end the vacation early," Blythe said. "I want to come visit you guys."

"Just enjoy your vacation," Cuddy said. "You can meet Jordan when you come back."

"I will be back as soon as I can," Blythe said. "You just take care of that little boy. Make sure Greg takes care of you."

"I will," Cuddy said.

"I love you guys, Lisa," Blythe said.

"We love you, too," Cuddy said. "We will send you some pictures of Jordan, okay?"

"That would be great," Blythe said. Blythe and Cuddy said their goodbyes and Cuddy dialed the number to her parents house.

"Hello?" Calvin answered.

"Hi, dad," Cuddy said.

"Hi, angel," Calvin said.

"Is mom home?" Cuddy asked.

"No, she is out," Calvin said. "Do you need me to give her a message?"

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "Tell her that Jordan wants to meet his grandma." Calvin was quiet for a few seconds before it sunk in.

"You had the baby?" Calvin asked.

"If I didn't House and I are going to get arrested for kidnapping," Cuddy said.

"My baby had her baby!" Calvin said. "I am so happy for you, Lisa. Your mom is going to flip."

"Will you have her call me when she gets back?" Cuddy asked.

"Of course," Calvin said. "Is Greg there?"

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "You can talk to him." Cuddy handed House the phone.

"Hi, Mr. Cuddy," House said.

"Congratulations, Greg," Calvin said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," House said.

"Truthfully, is the baby okay?" Calvin asked.

"Yes," House said. "He is a little premature, but he is a House, so he is strong."

"That's good," Calvin said. "Is Lisa okay?"

"Yeah," House said. "I need to make sure that she gets rest, though."

"I will get off the phone, then," Calvin said. "Call me if anything happens."

"Okay," House said.

"Bye, Greg," Calvin said.

"Wait," House said. "That's it?"

"Were you expecting something?" Calvin asked.

"Yeah," House said. "My mom told Cuddy that she loved her. Aren't you going to tell me that you love me?"

"I will tell you that once you and Lisa gets married," Calvin said.

"Fair enough," House said.

"Bye, Greg," Calvin said.

"Bye," House said.

"What is with the 'I love you' crap?" Cuddy asked.

"I just wanted to mess with him," House said.


	5. Feel Good

**Feel Good**

Cuddy looked down at Jordan, who was now sleeping.

"He hasn't cried a lot," Cuddy said.

"You're complaining?" House asked.

"I just worry that he might not be okay," Cuddy said.

"I am sure he has plenty of screams in him to drive us crazy," House said. "He is just worn out, too."

"Maybe you should lay him down to sleep," Cuddy said. "Will you move the bassinet next to the bed?"

"Sure," House said. "As long as you promise to sleep, too."

"I will," Cuddy said. House got up and moved the bassinet next to the bed. He then took Jordan out of Cuddy's arms and laid him down. House then tucked Cuddy in.

"You, rest," House said.

"Yes, daddy," Cuddy said with a smirk. House kissed Cuddy on the forehead.

"Call me if you need anything," House said as he got up and then left the room.

"How is she?" Wilson asked when House came into the living room.

"Fine," House said as she sat down next to Freddie on he couch. "She's resting now."

"Did she freak out any for coming back home?" Wilson asked.

"She was a little upset," House said. "She is going to be fine, though." At that moment, someone started pounding on the door.

"Who is that?" Freddie asked. House looked out the window.

"It's Natalie," House said. "I have to answer it. I have tried the whole 'just ignore her' bit, but she won't go away." House got up and answered the door. Natalie immediately gave House a big hug.

"Congratulations," Natalie said.

"Get off me," House said. Natalie smiled and let go of him.

"So, where is the little devil?" Natalie asked.

"Wilson's in the living room," House said.

"I am pretty sure that you would be the devil of the two," Natalie said. "I want to see Jordan."

"He is in the bedroom sleeping with Cuddy," House said.

"Can I peek in there?" Natalie asked.

"If you can actually be quiet for once," House said.

"I will be," Natalie said as she started to head to the bedroom. "Oh, and thanks for the hug."

"Smartass," House said.

"You said a bad word," Freddie said with a smile.

"Smart is not a bad word," House said.

"Who is the smartass now?" Wilson asked.

* * *

Natalie slowly opened the door and went and peeked at Jordan.

"Don't even think about kidnapping him," Cuddy said as she opened her eyes.

"Ruin my plan," Natalie said. "He is so adorable."

"I can't believe he is here," Cuddy said.

"Are you okay?" Natalie asked. "Wilson called me and told me what happened." Cuddy smiled.

"You and Wilson talk on the phone a lot?" Cuddy asked.

"You just had a baby and your mind still immediately goes into the gutter?" Natalie asked as she sat down on the bed next to Cuddy.

"A certain part of me my never be the same again after having a baby, but my mind is still as dirty as ever," Cuddy said.

"Did it hurt as bad as they all say?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah," Cuddy said with a laugh. "House really helped me through it, though."

"I was hoping he would pass out so that I would be able to make fun of him," Natalie said.

"Sorry," Cuddy said. "He was awake the whole time and handled it wonderfully."

"This is really going to bring out the soft side of him," Natalie said.

"He will still be House, just a little softer," Cuddy said.

"Are you worried about the first time you guys are going to have sex again?" Natalie asked.

"A little," Cuddy said. "Things are going to be a little different now that a baby has popped out."

"At least you have going for you that he really likes to have sex with you," Natalie said.

"That is one thing I have never doubted," Cuddy said. Cuddy and Natalie's conversation was interrupted when Jordan started screaming.

"And there is the reason I don't want children," Natalie said as Cuddy got up and picked Jordan up.

"It is okay, sweetie," Cuddy said she started to lightly rock Jordan. House came into the bedroom.

"Did your face scare him?" House asked Natalie.

"Actually, I told him that you were his father," Natalie said. "He couldn't handle it."

"That is enough, you two," Cuddy said.

"Yes, mommy," House said.

"I am going into the living room," Natalie said. "Between you being sweet and Jordan screaming, I have taken enough." Natalie got up and walked out of the room.

"Do you have to tease her?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes," House said. "She hugged me when she came over."

"And I missed it?" Cuddy said. "Darn."

"Just take care of your screaming child," House said.

"Correction," Cuddy said. "Our screaming child."

"You are the one that wanted him to cry," House said.

"I just want to make sure that he is okay," Cuddy said.

"Believe me, his lungs sound fine," House said.


	6. Feed The World

**Feed The World**

Cuddy sat down on the bed to try to feed Jordan, hoping that would stop his crying.

"You can leave if this is going to make you uncomfortable," Cuddy said.

"It is not like I haven't seen your boobs before," House said.

"Yeah, but you have not seen them used for their natural purpose," Cuddy said as she positioned Jordan.

"I think how I use them is natural," House said. "You have never had any complaints."

"That is because how you use them is fun," Cuddy said. House watched Cuddy as she breastfeed Jordan.

"I guess he was hungry," House said.

"Big appetite like his father," Cuddy said.

"We better make sure that he exercises then," House said. "He can go on your morning runs with you."

"I am going to do that before he can even walk," Cuddy said. "I am going to put him in his stroller and push him so I can still go on my morning run."

"How about I sit in a wagon and hold Jordan and you pull us?" House asked.

"I don't see that happening," Cuddy said.

"But then I could go with you," House said.

"We can go on walks together after work," Cuddy said.

"And you will pull me in a wagon?" House asked. Cuddy laughed.

"Maybe we can get Wilson to pull you," Cuddy said. House opened the door and called Wilson. Wilson came in from the living room.

"Everything okay?" Wilson asked as he walked in. "Whoa." Wilson immediately flung his hand up to block his view of Cuddy.

"Something wrong?" House asked with a smile.

"What did you need me for?" Wilson asked.

"Will you pull me in a wagon?" House asked.

"You called me in here to ask me that?" Wilson asked.

"I thought you also might want to come in and see Jordan," House said.

"Not at this moment," Wilson said.

"Does me breastfeeding make you uncomfortable?" Cuddy asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Wilson said.

"She is just feeding our son," House said.

"I don't really like to see my friend with her shirt pulled down," Wilson said.

"Nothing is showing," Cuddy said.

"Things could slip," Wilson said.

"And you don't want to see it?" House asked. "That is not what you said in a lot of our other conversations."

"Shut up," Wilson said.

"It's okay, Wilson," Cuddy said. "House tells me that you two talk about my breasts."

"I'm leaving!" Wilson said as he turned and left the room.

"That was a lot funnier than I thought it was going to be," House said. "I thought he was just going to get mad about the wagon thing."

"I understand why he was uncomfortable," Cuddy said. "You would be uncomfortable if you saw, like, Natalie breastfeeding."

"No, I wouldn't," House said with a smirk. "I would want to see it."

"Shut up," Cuddy said with a laugh. Cuddy finished feeding Jordan.

"He feel asleep?" House asked.

"Yeah," Cuddy said.

"That's funny," House said. "I never feel asleep when I was playing with those."

"Is that why I see you drinking a bunch of coffee before you have sex with me?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't want to miss a thing with you," House said. The phone started to ring and House answered it to avoid it from waking up the baby.

"Hello?" House said.

"Lisa had the baby!" Grandma Cuddy screamed into the phone.

"I know," House said. "I was there."

"I am going to come down with Calvin and Laura," Grandma Cuddy said.

"Goodie," House said.

"And I am going to give you a big kiss," Grandma Cuddy said.

"With tongue?" House asked with a smirk, causing Cuddy to look at him.

"Maybe if you are lucky," Grandma Cuddy said with a laugh. "Can I speak with Lisa?"

"Yes," House said. House handed the phone to Cuddy. He took Jordan from her.

"Hello?" Cuddy said.

"So how does it feel to be a mommy?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"It is the best feeling in the whole world," Cuddy said. House looked at Cuddy.

"Are you talking about sex with me?" House asked. Grandma Cuddy heard it and started to laugh.

"That explains how you got pregnant," Grandma Cuddy said. Cuddy laughed.

"There is a reason I am marrying this man," Cuddy said.

"Maybe I should give him some tongue then," Grandma Cuddy said.

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"Nothing," Grandma Cuddy said. "Just tell Greg that I cannot wait to come down."

"Okay," Cuddy said. "When are you coming down?"

"Whenever your parents come down," Grandma Cuddy said.

"I can't wait," Cuddy said.

"I will see you then, sweetheart," Grandma Cuddy said.

"I will talk to you soon," Cuddy said.

"Bye, sweetie," Grandma Cuddy said.

"Bye," Cuddy said as she hung up the phone.

"Your Grandma is in love with me," House said.

"She has great taste," Cuddy said.


	7. It's A Funny Feeling

**It's A Funny Feeling**

Cuddy was finally able to pass out and get some sleep. House keep Jordan in the room with her at first, but eventually took him out when he started to cry. He knew that Cuddy really needed her sleep. When he brought him into the living room, everyone took their turn to hold him and just stare at him. It wasn't until 9:00 at night that House finally got Wilson and Natalie to leave.

"If you two need any help, just call me," Wilson said as he put on his coat.

"I'll call you if Jordan craps his diaper," House said.

"I meant something a little more severe," Wilson said.

"Don't call me unless you need someone to just stare at him," Natalie said.

"You're a big help," House said.

"I know," Natalie said as she walked out the front door.

"You better hurry, Wilson," House said. "If you hurry, maybe she will sleep with you."

"Shut up," Wilson said as he quickly left. House laughed and shut the front door.

"I am heading to bed, too," Freddie said. "I need sleep."

"Good night," House said. "I'll be up if you need anything."

"Thanks," Freddie said. Freddie headed to his room and House brought Jordan in to check on Cuddy. House saw that Cuddy was still asleep and he put Jordan in the basinet. He then went into the bathroom to take a shower. Cuddy woke up when she heard the water turn on. She sat up and looked at Jordan, who was awake looking around.

"Hey, baby," Cuddy said as she went and picked him up. "You have fun with daddy today?" Cuddy carried him into the bathroom. House looked opened the curtain when he heard the door open.

"Did I wake you?" House asked.

"It's fine," Cuddy said. "I wanted to give Jordan a bath before he went to bed anyway."

"Wait for me," House said. "I want to help." Cuddy smiled.

"I'll go get everything ready," Cuddy said. Cuddy went to go get the bath and the baby bath and brought them into the kitchen. House quickly finished his shower. When House went into the kitchen, Cuddy was looking out the window with Jordan.

"Back to earth," House said when he walked into the kitchen.

"It's snowing," Cuddy said. House went and stood next to Cuddy.

"Snow is always calming," House said.

"Remember last year when we went to that bed and breakfast?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah," House said. "It was really snowy then."

"When we were there, that was the first time you told me that you love me," Cuddy said.

"And I still love you," House said.

"I love you, too," Cuddy said. "I just can't believe that a year later, we have a baby."

"I'm not surprised," House said.

"Why do you say that?" Cuddy asked.

"I knew I loved you," House said. "I also knew that you wanted a family. For both of us to be happy, I knew that we would probably end up with a family." Cuddy gave House a kiss on the lips.

"Do you want to hold him or wash him?" Cuddy asked.

"Hold him," House said. Cuddy handed House Jordan. House put Jordan in his bathtub. He held the bathtub steady in the water. Cuddy took a washcloth and started to rinse off Jordan. Jordan looked up at the two people standing over him.

"He always looks so curious," Cuddy said.

"He heard our voices for so long," House said. "It must be weird to him to see where they were coming from."

"I think he likes bath time," Cuddy said.

"He knows that he has his mom around his little finger," House said.

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "Like he doesn't have that power over you, too."

"Jealous?" House said.

"I have total control of you, too," Cuddy said.

"I would say no, you don't, but I am scared of you," House said.

"Smart thinking," Cuddy said. Jordan slowly started to fall asleep.

"I guess they are right when they say that lavender is soothing," House said.

"This was his first full day of being born," Cuddy said. "I am sure it was tiring."

"Hopefully that means he will sleep through the night," House said.

"I wouldn't count on that," Cuddy said. After Cuddy was done washing Jordan, House took him out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel. House followed Cuddy back into the bedroom to put Jordan in his sleeper.

"If he wakes up tonight, I will get him," House said. "You need to sleep."

"You are going to wear yourself out," Cuddy said.

"I will be fine," House said. "I am used to not getting very much sleep."

"Lack of sleep makes your leg hurt, though," Cuddy said. "Don't over-do it."

"I'll tell you if I get tired," House said.

"That's all I ask," Cuddy said. House laid Jordan down in his crib. Cuddy wrapped her arms around House and gave him a kiss.

"What's that for?" House asked.

"For being a great fiancée," Cuddy said with a smile.

"I walked right into that," House said. House have Cuddy another kiss.


	8. It's One Of Those Nights

**It's One Of Those Nights**

About two hours after House and Cuddy went to bed, Jordan started to cry. House woke up at the sound and groaned. He looked over at Cuddy, who was still fast sleep.

_I see that she is not losing sleep about me having to get up and take care of Jordan, _House thought. House slowly rolled out of bed, trying to ignore the pain in his leg. He limped himself over to Jordan and picked him. House limped with Jordan into the living room to keep from waking Cuddy up.

"Okay," House said as he looked down at Jordan. "My mom said that there was different kinds of cries. How am I supposed to know why you are crying?" House lifted up Jordan and smelled him.

"You didn't crap yourself," House said. "If you are hungry, we are going to have to wake mommy up. You just ate about two hours ago, though. Even Houses don't get hungry that fast." House rocked Jordan a little.

"My mom said that sometimes babies just need to be held," House said. "Is that it? Is the neediness of your mother coming out?" Jordan's cries started to die down a little.

"A little warmth all you needed?" House asked. House kept looking at Jordan. "You sure aren't very talkative. I can tell that you have not been around me and your mom for a long time." House watched as Jordan finally fell back asleep. House carried him back to his bassinet. After putting him in, House watched him for a little bit. House thought about how Jordan depended on him and Cuddy. He actually liked the thought of another human being needing him. House rubbed his hand against Jordan's head and then headed back to bed.

When House got back in bed, he heard Cuddy moan a little. House was thinking that Cuddy was dreaming of something dirty until he saw the look on her face. From the pained look on her face, House could tell that Cuddy was having a bad dream. House debated whether or not to wake her up. When she moaned again, House decided to wake her up.

House shook Cuddy lightly. Cuddy's eyes shot open and looked at House.

"You okay?" House asked her.

"Why?" Cuddy asked trying to wake up and fully understand what was going on.

"You were having a bad dream," House said.

"I'm fine," Cuddy said. House could tell that she was lying.

"Orlando?" House asked. Cuddy looked at House and nodded.

"I keep thinking that he is coming back," Cuddy said.

"He isn't," House said. "They don't if he is even going to live, Cuddy. Even if he does, he is going to jail. He can't hurt you."

"I'm not even too worried about him hurting me," Cuddy said. "I worry about him hurting Jordan."

"How about I buy a gun to protect the both of you?" House asked.

"I don't think so," Cuddy said. "You would probably end up shooting the mailman for bending the TV Guide."

"That is annoying!" House said.

"I know," Cuddy said. "You mention it to me every time he does it."

"I was hoping you would call and complain about it," House said.

"Call yourself," Cuddy said. "I'm not your mommy."

"You're so sweet," House said with a smile.

"I know," Cuddy said.

"My little modest mouse," House said. Cuddy laughed. "You okay, now?" House asked.

"I will be fine, House," Cuddy said. "I was just having a bad dream. It will take a couple of days, but I will get over it."

"Okay," House said.

"Sorry if I woke you," Cuddy said.

"You didn't," House said. "Jordan did."

"I didn't even hear him," Cuddy said.

"That is because you were totally passed out," House said. "Did you sneak some booze when I was not looking?"

"Yeah," Cuddy said sarcastically. "I was happy to be able to drink again."

"I guess I will be the designated parent," House said.

"Like I can count on you not to get drunk," Cuddy said.

"I will make sure that Wilson is here to watch Jordan if I get that drunk," House said.

"How responsible," Cuddy said.

"I know," House said. "I should get some good sex for that."

"Shut up," Cuddy said as she turned over to go to sleep. House curled up next to her and pulled her against him.

"I won't let the boogeyman hurt you," House said.

"I can add that to the tab of good sex that I owe you," Cuddy said.

"Don't worry," House said. "I have been keeping track."

"So what did Jordan need?" Cuddy asked.

"Just some attention," House said.

"A House that wants attention," Cuddy said. "That's a shocker."


	9. Come On Down

**Come On Down**

February 12

7:30am

Cuddy had gotten up to take care Jordan. Since Cuddy needed to stay home and rest, House had to drive Freddie to school.

"I will be back soon," House said to Cuddy. "I have my cell, so call me if you need anything."

"I will," Cuddy said. "Drive carefully."

"Don't worry," House said. "I am going to let Freddie drive."

"I have a feeling that you would get in trouble if you let a blind person drive," Cuddy said.

"Only if we get caught," House said.

"I have a feeling when Freddie tries to back out of the driveway and ends up in my neighbors ditch, you might be caught," Cuddy said.

"Good point," House said. "I guess I can drive." House and Freddie headed out of the house to drive to school. Cuddy stayed home and dressed Jordan in a cute little footsie one piece.

"You are just the cutest baby in the whole world," Cuddy said as she picked Jordan up and gave him a kiss on the check. Cuddy carried Jordan into the kitchen to make her some food. Cuddy was eating a sandwich and watching some TV in the living room when the doorbell rang. Cuddy got up and looked out the window. She smiled and went to open the door.

"I would scream with excitement, but I am afraid I would scare him," Grandma Cuddy said as she looked at her new grandson.

"She did plenty of it in the car on the way over here," Calvin said.

"Enough small talk," Laura said. "Let us in so that I can hold grandson."

"Yes, mom," Cuddy said, moving out of the way so that they could come in. "You all need to wash your hands if you want to hold Jordan." They all made their way into the kitchen so that they could wash their hands.

"I want to hold him first," Grandma Cuddy said. "I am old and can die at anytime."

"Whenever she wants anything, she uses the old card," Calvin said.

"It's a good card to play," Grandma Cuddy said. "People can't argue that I am not old." Cuddy laughed and sat back down on the couch. When Grandma Cuddy was ready, she sat down next to Cuddy. Cuddy gently put Jordan into her arms.

"Watch his head," Cuddy said.

"I have held babies before," Grandma Cuddy said.

"I think it is a maternal instinct for a woman to say that," Calvin said. "Laura would tell me that every time I held one of you girls."

"We like to protect our babies," Laura said as she sat down next to Grandma Cuddy and looked down at Jordan. "He is so cute."

"I just want to kiss him to death," Grandma Cuddy said.

"I am going to have to say no to that," Cuddy said.

"Where's Greg?" Calvin asked.

"He had to take Freddie to school," Cuddy said.

"Freddie?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"It's House's cousin," Cuddy said. "He is doing some testing at the school for the blind here."

"Your house is getting pretty full," Laura said.

"The more, the merrier," Cuddy said.

"You say that now," Laura said. "Wait until you have a few weeks of Jordan keeping you up."

"House and I are going to take turns, so that will help," Cuddy said.

"Has he been good with Jordan so far?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"He has been great," Cuddy said. "He is very good with children."

"I want to hold him now," Laura said to Grandma Cuddy. Grandma Cuddy handed Jordan over.

"He is a quiet little guy," Calvin said. "You and your sister would scream all the time when someone new held you."

"All babies are different," Laura said. The four of them were hovered over Jordan looking at him when House came home.

"I know I bought her a nice ring, but you don't all have to stare at it," House said sarcastically when he walked into the living room.

"We are looking at your little bundle of joy," Grandma Cuddy said as she walked over to House and gave him a big hug.

"I seem to have a grandma attached to me," House said.

"It could be worse," Cuddy said.

"Yeah," Grandma Cuddy said. She stopped hugging House and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"I bet you miss that hug now," Calvin said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" House said. "I liked it."

"Ew," Cuddy said. Grandma Cuddy laughed.

"You are good for an old woman's ego," Grandma Cuddy said as she gave House a kiss on the cheek.

"He is pretty good for a young woman's ego, too," Cuddy said.

"Can we stop this conversation?" Calvin said. "I don't like my mom and daughter talking like that."

"You think you would be used to it by now," House said. "You have been surrounded by girls for years."

"All I can say is that be happy you are going to have another boy around here," Calvin said.

"Right now, your daughter is surrounded by all boys," House said.

"I am used to it," Cuddy said. "I get to boss plenty of guys around at the hospital."

"She is good at telling people what to do," House said. Cuddy gave House a look.

"See?" House said. "She just told me what to do by just looking at me."


	10. Do You Want To Take My Picture?

_Happy New Year's everyone!_

**Do You Want To Take My Picture?**

"Greg, I have something for you," Grandma Cuddy said as she headed towards her bags.

"Don't give me the porn here," House said. "Cuddy will see it."

"This present is for both of you," Grandma Cuddy said. House went to open his mouth, but Cuddy stopped him.

"Whatever dirty joke is going through your mind, keep it up there," Cuddy said.

"So bossy," House said to Calvin.

"So whipped," Cuddy said. Calvin started to laugh.

"She got you there," Calvin said.

"Mrs. Cuddy, they are being mean to me," House said.

"Running to mommy?" Cuddy asked with a smile.

"Maybe," House said.

"So you going to call me mom?" Laura asked with a smile.

"There is way too many Cuddy's in this house," House said.

"Just remember that even though Jordan had the last name of House, he is a little Cuddy too," Calvin said.

"That's a scary thought," House said with a smirk.

"Found it," Grandma Cuddy said as she handed House a box. "Sit next to Lisa and open it." House went and sat next to Cuddy. Before House could get the box open, Grandma Cuddy took a quick picture of him and Cuddy.

"Thanks for the warning," House said.

"I wanted you two to have a natural look on your face," Grandma Cuddy said.

"Cuddy without makeup on is as natural as you can get," House said with a smirk.

"Just open the present, butch," Cuddy said. House finished opening the present. House looked at the present.

"I don't think these earrings are my color," House said.

"Those are for Lisa," Grandma Cuddy said. "You get the cufflinks."

"That makes a lot more sense," House said. "I wondered why you were giving her cufflinks."

"These are beautiful, grandma," Cuddy said, picking up the earrings.

"I wore those at my wedding," Grandma Cuddy said. "Your grandfather wore those cufflinks. I want you two to wear them for your wedding."

"We would love to," Cuddy said.

"I don't know if these cufflinks will go with my Bruce Springsteen t-shirt," House said.

"Lisa, I hope you are having his friend James pick out his clothes for him for the wedding," Laura said.

"He better be picking it out for him or I am going to kill both of them," Cuddy said.

"You can't kill me," House said. "I am the father of your child."

"Supposedly," Cuddy said with a smile.

"Mrs. Cuddy, she is being mean to me again," House said. Grandma Cuddy snapped another picture of House and Cuddy.

"What was that?" House asked.

"You with a pouty look on your face," Grandma Cuddy said with a smile.

"Erase it," House said.

"Don't you dare," Cuddy said. "I want to show that picture to everyone."

"I am going to go crawl in a corner until you all leave," House said.

"Let me get a picture of you holding Jordan first," Grandma Cuddy said. Laura went and put Jordan into House's arms.

"I am never going to get used to seeing that," Cuddy said with a smile.

"Lisa, let's get you in the picture, too," Grandma Cuddy said. "Greg, wrap your arm around her." Cuddy moved next to House and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I want to download a copy for House's mom," Cuddy said. "I want her to have a picture of Jordan."

"Okay," Grandma Cuddy said. "Smile." Grandma Cuddy took the picture.

"You three look like one great family," Laura said.

"Welcome to the family, Greg," Calvin said.

"I am a Cuddy now," House said. "Can I have some booze to cope?"

"You might want to run to that corner now before Lisa smacks you," Grandma Cuddy said.

"She won't hit me when I am holding Jordan," House said.

"You better keep holding him then," Cuddy said.


	11. Baddest Man In The Whole Damn Town

_Been fighting some writer's block._

**Baddest Man In The Whole Damn Town**

House handed Cuddy Jordan when he heard his cell phone ringing. House got up and grabbed his phone. House saw that it was Wilson.

"You need to help me," House said when he answered the phone. "I am getting attacked by Cuddys."

"Is Cuddy in the room?" Wilson asked.

"Are you kidding?" House asked. "She is the ringleader."

"Go to a room where you can be by yourself," Wilson said.

"Are you going to talk dirty to me?" House asked as he walked out of the room towards the bedroom.

"Who do you think he was talking to?" Calvin asked.

"I want to say that I hope it was Wilson," Cuddy said. "Then again, another part of me does not want to hear House say that to Wilson."

House made his way into the bedroom. "I am alone now," House said. "So is this wear your tell me the color of panties you are wearing?"

"Orlando died," Wilson said. House was silent for a few moments.

"Good," House said.

"He was still a human, House," Wilson said.

"A human who hurt Cuddy," House said.

"I am sure that he had a family that is going to be upset that he died," Wilson said.

"I see that you have just as much Jewish guilt as Cuddy," House said.

"He accidentally shot himself," Wilson said.

"That is what the police report says," House said.

"He wasn't going to leave you guys alone," Wilson said.

"I know," House said. "Wilson, he caused his own downfall. Something in him snapped. It is none of our faults."

"Thanks, House," Wilson said. "Be careful when you tell Cuddy. She will probably get emotional."

"At least now she will now believe that it is all over," House said. "She had a nightmare last night."

"She went through some pretty traumatic stuff," Wilson said. "You need to make sure you help her through it. Make sure that she feels safe."

"I am trying," House said.

"How is Freddie holding up?" Wilson asked.

"Surprisingly, fine," House said. "He is a tough kid."

"Keep an eye on him, too," Wilson said. "He might be a little more upset then he lets on."

"Who knew that I would be the one taking care of three people?" House asked.

"You can do this, House," Wilson said. "I am always here if you need me, too."

"This conversation just turned gay," House said.

"I believe it turned gay when you asked what color panties I was wearing," Wilson said.

"I am wearing navy blue boxers," House said.

"Bye, House," Wilson said.

"Bye, Wilson," House said. House sat down on the bed and ran his hands over his face. Cuddy opened the bedroom door and walked in.

"Was that Wilson?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah," House said.

"What was it?" Cuddy asked. "You left a little suspiciously."

"Orlando died," House said. Cuddy nodded her head and kept looking at House. "No response?" House asked.

"I am glad he can't hurt us anymore," Cuddy said.

"He can't," House said. "It's over." House saw some tears form in Cuddy's eyes. He got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," Cuddy said.

"For what?" House asked.

"For crying," Cuddy said. "It has just been an emotional time."

"It's fine," House said. "Just let it out." Cuddy laughed a little.

"Who are you and what did you do to House?" Cuddy asked.

"I can't tell you that it is okay to cry?" House asked.

"You can," Cuddy said. "It is just weird." Cuddy looked up at House.

"I am just trying to tell you that everything is going to be fine," House said.

"I know," Cuddy said. "You are a sweet guy."

"Don't insult me," House said. "By the way, I am happy I can wrap my arms around you again."

"You get the best of both worlds now," Cuddy said. "I am skinnier, but my breasts are still huge."

"I know," House said, looking down at them. Cuddy laughed. She stood on her toes and gave House a kiss. "You going to be okay?" House asked.

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "I just need to forget about it."

"Forget about what?" Grandma Cuddy asked as she stood in the doorway. House and Cuddy looked at each other.


	12. Tell Her Soon

**Tell Me Soon**

"She wants to forget that she is a Cuddy," House said. 'She can't wait until she is a House."

"The second part of that is actually true," Cuddy said. Grandma Cuddy shut the bedroom door.

"I am not going to make out with you again," House said.

"What were you guys talking about?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"Sex," House said.

"And she wants to forget about it?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"I had an off day," House said.

"Considering that she just had Jordan yesterday, what did you do?" Grandma Cuddy asked. "Immediately jump her?"

"She is that hot," House said.

"Will you shut up?" Cuddy asked.

"Meanie," House said.

"Lisa, are you okay?" Grandma Cuddy asked. "You should tell your love ones when something is wrong." Grandma Cuddy stared at Cuddy.

"I was attacked," Cuddy said.

"That is some powerful stare you have there," House said.

"A mother learns that stare," Grandma Cuddy said. "What happened?"

"A douche bag came into the clinic with his semi-hot girlfriend," House said. "He got upset that she couldn't resist my manliness."

"That is exactly how I would have described it," Cuddy said.

"I am sure in House Vision, this is what really happened," Grandma Cuddy said.

"It was," House said. "Anyway, he gets all pissy and starts making a bunch of comments until finally, we end up in a fight."

"You forgot the part were you ran your smart mouth," Cuddy said.

"I thought that was implied," House said.

"I did assume it," Grandma Cuddy said. House laughed.

"You know me so well," House said. "So the bimbo was of course upset how the ogre acted and she decided she didn't want to see his ugly face anymore. Apparently, he didn't like this, so he decided to stalk the most beautiful woman in the whole world."

"Way to gain some points," Cuddy said.

"Then what happened?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"He went all 'It's Me Again, Margaret' and called her, harassing her," House said.

"I wish that is as far as he went," Cuddy said.

"Did he hurt you?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"He broke in," House said. "I left. I didn't know he was in here."

"What did he do to you?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"He attacked me," Cuddy said. She didn't want to go into all of the details. "Freddie was here to help."

"Isn't he blind?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"His other senses are heightened," House said.

"He managed to get him off me," Cuddy said. "We got into the car and drove off. I then went into labor from all of the stress."

"Fortunately, she made it to the hospital so I could hear her screech as she gave birth," House said. Cuddy gave House a look. "I meant so I could be there when she gave birth."

"That was a pretty exciting day," Grandma Cuddy said. "Did they catch the guy?"

"Yeah," House said. "Wilson shot him."

"What?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"He is lying," Cuddy said. "The guy accidentally shot himself."

"Mine was more interesting," House said.

"Did he die?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"Yeah," House said. "That is what Wilson called about."

"So it is all over now?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"Hopefully," Cuddy said. "Mom is going to freak out when she hears."

"You aren't going to tell your parents," Grandma Cuddy said.

"I thought I was supposed to tell my love ones when something is wrong," Cuddy said.

"I just meant that you have to tell me everything," Grandma Cuddy said.

"I am so in love with you," House said.

"Are you sure that House is not secretly your son?" Cuddy asked. "He also has to know everything."

"But if he was my son, the dream I have about him would become creepy," Grandma Cuddy said.

"It already is creepy," Cuddy said.

"I wonder if your mom and sister think about me naked, too," House said. Cuddy smacked House in the arm.

"I am sure they do," Grandma Cuddy said.

"Ew," Cuddy said. "I am going to the bathroom."

"So you can think about me naked too?" House asked.

"So I can kill myself," Cuddy said. Cuddy went into the bathroom.

"Is everything really okay?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"I think so," House said.

"Did Wilson really shoot the bad guy?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"The world may never know," House said. "I am just happy that he is gone."

"I am going to buy Wilson a cake," Grandma Cuddy said.

"He likes chocolate," House said. "He also likes it delivered to my office." Grandma Cuddy laughed.


	13. And His Mama Cried

**And His Mama Cried**

The three of them finally headed back to the living room.

"What were you guys doing?" Calvin asked when they came in.

"I thought you didn't want to hear your mom talk about sex anymore," House said.

"Thank you for that," Calvin said.

"Jordan needs his mommy or his daddy," Laura said.

"He left a present for you," Calvin said with a smile.

"House can handle it," Cuddy said.

"Thanks," House said as he went and picked up Jordan from Laura. House carried Jordan to the bedroom to change his diaper.

"I am utterly shocked," Laura said. "He is really going to change his diaper?"

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "He really wants to be a better father than his dad was."

"He is willing to be in the same room as the child," Grandma Cuddy said. "That is a start."

"He has been really great to me, too," Cuddy said. "It just really proves to me why I love him."

"A woman having a baby can bring the best or the worst out in a man," Laura said. "Luckily, it seems it brings out the best in Greg."

"I am glad that we did not have a kid until we both agreed that we wanted one," Cuddy said. "If I had to more talk him into it, I don't know how into it he would be now."

"Greg wants to be happy," Calvin said. "He grew up in a family that made him unhappy. He is realizing that a family can make him happy."

"You think he is going to stay happy?" Cuddy asked.

"You have doubts?" Laura asked.

"I know a lot of guys go through a midlife crisis," Cuddy said.

"Greg is past midlife," Grandma Cuddy said.

"You know what I mean," Cuddy said.

"I don't think you have to worry," Calvin said. "The majority of his life has been a midlife crisis. I think he is ready to settle down."

"Don't worry, Lisa," Laura said. "It either happens or it doesn't. Dwelling on it is not going to make you happy." Everyone froze when they heard House start to yell.

"Cuddy!" House called out in a panicked voice. After the initial wave of shock ran through her body, Cuddy moved as fast as she could towards the bedroom. House was limping down the hall towards her.

"What is it?" Cuddy asked.

"He has labored breathing," House said, talking about Jordan. "We need to get him to the hospital."

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"It will be faster to drive," Cuddy said, heading for her keys.

"I will drive," Calvin said. "I don't need you to wreck on the way there."

"Fine," Cuddy said as she opened the front door for House. House and Cuddy made their way to the car, not feeling the cold weather outside. They both slide into the backseat. Calvin jumped into the car and quickly put it in gear. Laura and Grandma Cuddy jumped into Cuddy's car to follow them to the hospital.

Cuddy ran her hand over Jordan's hair as she listened to him wheeze and struggling to breath.

"There is fluid in his lungs," House said.

"He's premature," Calvin said. "It might just be some built up fluid coming out."

"It could be a million other things," House said.

"You have to think positive," Calvin said. House saw the fear on Cuddy's face.

"It will be okay," House said quietly to Cuddy. Cuddy gave House a quick head nod. She continued looking at her baby boy. The car ride to the hospital seemed to last forever to House and Cuddy. When Calvin pulled up to the hospital entrance, House immediately jumped out of the car. He limped as fast as he could into the hospital. Cuddy was right on his heels.

"We need help!" Cuddy called out as they ran into the hospital. Seeing House come in with the baby, Cameron ran over to them, along with a couple of nurses.

"He is having trouble breathing," House said as he handed Jordan over to Cameron. Cameron took Jordan and ran to the nearest available room to look him over. Nurse Brenda stopped House and Cuddy from crowding over Cameron.

"You two are a emotional wreck right now," Brenda said. "You need to let Dr. Cameron work. You are family with this case."

"Okay," Cuddy said as they tears streaked down her face.

"I am the best doctor in this hospital," House said. "I am not going to just sit back and watch."

"Let her work on him," Brenda said. "You can yell at her as much as you want, but you should be hands off. You are not thinking straight."

"Because my son might be dying!" House said.

"Calm down, House," Cuddy said, looking him in the eye. "Please?"

"Okay," House said. Cuddy wrapped her arms around him. House held her close and he watched Cameron. Calvin, Laura, and Grandma Cuddy came into the room.

"You have the baby doctor working on Jordan?" Grandma Cuddy asked when she saw Cameron working on Jordan.

"She is on House's team," Cuddy said. "She is a great doctor."

"Please, she is a sucker for babies," House said. "She will work her hardest."

"She better," Grandma Cuddy said. "Otherwise, you should fire her."


	14. Life Goes On

**Life Goes On**

Wilson came running down to the ER as soon as he heard.

"What is going on?" Wilson asked frantic.

"Jordan started to have trouble breathing," House said. "We don't know what is wrong yet." Wilson patted House's back. They all watched the doctors check over Jordan. They all stood in silence. Finally, Cameron came out of the room.

"What is it?" House asked.

"Is he okay?" Cuddy asked with a pleading look at Cameron.

"He should be," Cameron said.

"Your tone doesn't give me confidence in your answer," House said. "What is wrong with him?"

"Since he was premature, he has low body fat," Cameron said. "His body is having trouble regulating his temperature because he doesn't have enough fat to keep him warm. When his temperature dropped, it caused his blood pressure to drop, which caused the respiratory problems. We are trying to warm him back up. His temperature got dangerously low for a baby, though. We are going to put him in an incubator and hopefully that will help."

"Thanks, Cameron," Cuddy said.

"I will get his room prepared and then I will come get you," Cameron said to House and Cuddy.

"How long is he going to have to be here?" Grandma Cuddy asked House.

"Depends if they can get his temperature stable," House said. "Even if they do get it stable, we have to make sure to check his temperature and blood pressure all the time."

"How long does the temperature issue last?" Laura asked.

"Maybe just a couple of months," House said. "We have to get him to gain weight."

"You two still seem worried," Grandma Cuddy said. "I am guessing it is not going to be easy to raise his temperature."

"He is so small," Cuddy said. "They have to make sure the reverse does not happen and he all of a sudden gets too hot."

"We are taking him up to his NCU now," Cameron said.

"Cuddy, you go with Cameron," House said. "I am going to call Freddie's school and tell them that Wilson will be picking him up later today."

"Okay," Cuddy said, giving House a light kiss on his lips. Wilson followed House.

"I know how to dial a phone," House said to Wilson when he realized that he was following him.

"Why are you going to the elevator?" Wilson asked House. "You could just use the phone at the main desk."

"I am making a pit stop first," House said. Wilson followed House onto the elevator. When House selected the floor, Wilson knew exactly where they were going to. Wilson didn't say anything. When they got off of the elevator, House headed directly to his destination. Wilson watched House as he stood there staring in silence.

"What is this supposed to accomplish?" Wilson asked.

"I wanted to see him dead," House said as he stared at Orlando. "If Jordan dies, I want to see the person that murdered him."

"He is not going to die," Wilson said.

"Cameron acted like Cuddy and I were idiots," House said. "It is not as simple as she made it seem. Remind me not to let her talk to families anymore."

"She was trying to be positive," Wilson said.

"I didn't figure it out," House said.

"Figure what out?" Wilson asked.

"What was wrong with Jordan," House said. "I should have figured it out. I should have noticed his temperature was low."

"You are his father," Wilson said. "You were upset that your son was sick. It is understandable that you were not thinking straight."

"He needed me to think straight," House said.

"Even if you were the one to figure it out, he still had to go to the hospital," Wilson said. "You did everything you could. There is a reason they say doctors shouldn't be the doctors for their love ones. You think differently when it comes to family."

"I don't like not being the one to know what is wrong," House said. "Especially when it is my son."

"Hopefully, you will never have to worry about this ever again," Wilson said. House finally looked away from Orlando.

"I need to call Freddie's school, " House said.

"Come on," Wilson said, wrapping his arm around House's shoulder. "Cuddy will start worrying about you soon."

* * *

Cuddy sat upstairs next to Jordan's incubator. She kept a close eye on his monitors. The NCU doctors told Calvin, Laura, and Grandma Cuddy they would have to wait outside because they didn't want too many people running around risking making the babies sick. When House walked in the room, he went and sat next to Cuddy.

"His breathing is stable," Cuddy said.

"Good," House said.

"You okay?" Cuddy asked House when she saw the weird look on his face.

"Wilson says I am overreacting," House said.

"To what?" Cuddy asked.

"I told him that I should have figured out what was wrong with Jordan," House said.

"Don't feel bad," Cuddy said. "It has been an emotional couple of days. We are both pretty stressed out."

"I guess you are right," House said.

"You haven't lost your mojo," Cuddy said. "You are still a brilliant genius." House smiled.

"I am not going to have sex with you right now," House said. "Our son is sick. Jeez, woman."

"Sorry," Cuddy said. "It is hard to resist you."

"You can devour me once we get Jordan home," House said.


	15. Question Everything

_I know! Finally a new chapter! Sorry if the formatting sucks. Had trouble uploading._

**Question Everything**

Cuddy was resting her head against House when a nurse walked up to them.

"Dr. House?" The nurse said.

"What?" House asked.

"There is a police officer here that wants to talk to you," the nurse said nervously.

"About what?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't know," the nurse said. "They just asked to see him."

"I am sure it is nothing, Cuddy," House said. "I will be right back."

"You want me to come with you?" Cuddy asked.

"He asked for me," House said. "Plus, you should stay here and be with Jordan."

"Okay," Cuddy said reluctantly. House gave her a quick kiss and then followed the nurse.

"What can I do for you?" House asked the officer.

"I have some questions for you about Mr. Irvin," the officer said.

"Who?" House asked.

"Orlando Irvin," the officer. "The man your friend shot."

"Oh," House said. "We just called him douche bag."

"Dr. Wilson said you guys didn't know him for very long," the officer said.

"Long enough to know that he was a douche bag," House said.

"You sure?" The officer asked.

"What are you trying to imply?" House asked.

"I am just trying to get the full story of how Mr. Irvin died," the officer said.

"I am sure Wilson told you the story," House said.

"He did," the officer said. "I just wanted to see if you had anything new to add to the story."

"I wasn't there when the accident occurred," House said.

"I am assuming he talked to you after it happened," the officer said.

"He did," House said.

"And what did he say?" the officer asked.

"That Orlando accidentally shot himself," House said.

"And you believe him?" The officer asked.

"Wilson is a good man," House said.

"Good men do bad things," the officer said.

"Wilson is a boy scout," House said. "You don't have to worry about him."

"We have a team searching the scene of the accident," the officer said.

"Thanks for telling me," House said.

"You know, if Dr. Wilson is hiding anything, it could come back to haunt him," the officer said.

"Did you forget that Orlando had him at gunpoint?" House asked.

"I am just trying to get all of the evidence," the officer said. "I want to speak with Dr. Cuddy."

"Not right now," House said.

"She is a part of this," the officer said. "I need to talk to her about it."

"She already gave a statement," House said.

"I have some further questions," the officer said.

"She will talk to you later," House said.

"Why not right now?" The officer asked. "We can get this over with."

"Because I don't know if you noticed this, but she is sitting in there with our sick newborn son," House said. "She doesn't need to be reminded about a man who tried to rape her."

"It will take only a few moments," the officer said.

"No!" House said. "Get your supervisor on the phone and have him tell me that it needs to be done at this very moment and I will let you talk to her. Otherwise, you can go do your witch hunt somewhere else." House walked away to go be with Cuddy.

"You must not be married," the nurse said to the officer.

"Why do you say that?" The officer asked.

"Because if you were, you would have understood why he did not want to do anything that could hurt her," the nurse said as she walked away.

* * *

House went and sat back down next to Cuddy.

"What was that all about?" Cuddy asked.

"Nothing," House said.

"Yeah, it must have been nothing," Cuddy said. "That is why you look so angry. Unless it is the look of constipation."

"Don't worry," House said. "I am regular."

"Then why are you upset?" Cuddy asked.

"The police are asking questions about Wilson and Orlando," House said.

"They think that Wilson did something wrong?" Cuddy asked.

"They are going on a wild goose chase," House said.

"Things will be fine, House," Cuddy said. "Wilson doesn't have a long police record or anything."

"I hope they don't get the records from Vegas," House said.

"What happened in Vegas?" Cuddy asked.

"Nothing," House said with a smile. "I was joking."

"You better not have any stories about Vegas either," Cuddy said.

"Of course not," House said with a smirk.

"You can't even not smile while saying it," Cuddy said.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas," House said. "You especially don't tell the people you plan to marry."

"As long as it wasn't any secret marriages," Cuddy said.

"Oops," House said with a smile.

"Shut up," Cuddy said.

"Don't worry," House said. "You are the first _woman _I am ever going to marry."

"You are right," Cuddy said. "What happens in Vegas, should stay in Vegas."

"Unless you ever did anything in Vegas," House said. "Then I want to know _all _the details."

"Sorry," Cuddy said. "I didn't marry any women."

"Wait," House said. "How about men?"

"I will never tell," Cuddy said with a smile.

"That's not funny," House said.

"You can marry other men, but I can't?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes," House said. "I think that seems fair."

"Well, it is not," Cuddy said.

"Life sucks sometimes," House said.


	16. My Head Is Spinning

_I was going to post a new chapter last night, but had a Twitterfest talking about the first four minutes of the next episode, '5 to9.'_

**My Head Is Spinning**

"I need to go to the bathroom," Cuddy said after she had sat with House a little longer.

"You need me to hold your hand or something?" House asked with a smirk.

"I think I can manage through the pain without you," Cuddy said.

"Suit yourself," House said. Cuddy stood up and felt a little dizzy. House saw her wobble a little. "You okay?" House asked, grabbing onto her hips.

"I feel kind of dizzy," Cuddy said. House stood up and helped Cuddy sit back down.

"You feel weird any other way?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said. House checked Cuddy's heart rate.

"Your heart rate is low," House said.

"I haven't really eaten much today," Cuddy said.

"Cuddy," House said in a strict tone. "You need to eat to regain your strength. You're blood sugar level is low."

"My mind has kind of been focused on something else," Cuddy said, pointing at Jordan.

"I didn't see you eat much before that either," House said. "Have you been having stomach pains?"

"I popped a kid out," Cuddy said. "Of course my stomach hurts a little."

"Come on," House said standing up.

"Where are we going?" Cuddy asked.

"To the nurses lounge," House said. "They have good food in there." House helped Cuddy stand up.

"And you know this because?" Cuddy asked.

"I got lost a few times and thought it was the cafeteria," House said.

"Yes, because the cafeteria has couches in it," Cuddy said as they headed out of the room to the lounge.

"It should," House said.

"A lot of sick patients go in the cafeteria," Cuddy said. "I don't want to have to keep replacing the furniture."

"The patients are a little gross," House said as he opened the door to the lounge and let Cuddy in. A nurse was about to say something to House until she saw Cuddy with him.

"Dr. Cuddy," the nurse said.

"Get out," House said to the nurse.

"House!" Cuddy said.

"What?" House said. "That was my way of telling her that we wanted to be alone."

"You could have said it nicely," Cuddy said.

"Where would be the fun in that?" House asked. The nurse got up and left.

"Did you really have to be rude?" Cuddy asked.

"If she stayed in here and found out that you did not feel good, a million rumors would spread across the hospital," House said. "By the end of the day, people would think that you tried to kill yourself because Jordan was sick."

"Who knows what they are saying about Jordan being sick," Cuddy said as she sat down on the couch.

"They are probably saying that I abused him or something," House said. House grabbed a banana and gave it to Cuddy. Cuddy peeled the banana and started eating it seductively in front of House. House watched her intently.

"Want some?" Cuddy asked with a smile.

"Just eat your damn banana," House said. "Stop giving it a blow job."

"Jealous of a piece of fruit?" Cuddy asked.

"At this moment, yes," House said. Cuddy finished eating the banana.

"Now may I go to the bathroom master?" Cuddy asked. House laughed.

"Yes," House said. "I'll be listening at the door."

"Don't you dare," Cuddy said. Cuddy got up and went to the restroom. House laid down on the couch and turned on the TV. Cuddy came back about 5 minutes later.

"I am assuming it was only number one," House said.

"You going to start keeping tabs on that, too?" Cuddy asked.

"I will let you monitor that yourself," House said. Cuddy laid down on the couch next to House. "You feeling better?" House asked her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "I just needed some food." House saw Cuddy rub her belly like she used to do when she was pregnant.

"You like feeling your imaginary belly?" House asked. Cuddy let out a little laugh.

"Force of habit," Cuddy said. "I couldn't wait until Jordan was born, but now, I wish he was still in my belly. I knew that he was safe in there."

"We will keep him safe out here, too," House said. "It will just take a little more effort on our part."

"We will need to find him a heated bed," Cuddy said.

"We will get him the best one money can buy," House said.

"We also need a better baby monitor," Cuddy said.

"You already got the best one," House said. "We will have to wait until a better one is invented if you want a better one."

"I just worry that we will sleep through him needing us," Cuddy said.

"We will just have your Grandma sleep in there with him," House said. "I am sure she would be happy to take the job."

"She falls asleep when she is eating," Cuddy said. "I don't think we can count on her to stay awake all night." House laughed.

"I just imagined her face falling in Cheerios," House said.

"House," Cuddy said. "This is serious."

"We will work something out," House said. "He is going to be fine." Cuddy got up.

"I am going to go back in there with him," Cuddy said. House got up too.

"I am right behind you," House said.


	17. It's Been A Long Day

_Iane_Casey is my bitch. You all should be happy, though, because she beat story ideas out of me._

**It's Been A Long Day**

After a little while longer of sitting next to Jordan, House headed to the waiting room to tell Cuddy's family to go home for the night.

"But he is going to be okay, right?" Laura asked House about Jordan.

"Yes," House said. "We are just making sure we take all the precautions."

"How is Lisa doing?" Calvin asked.

"She goes through her stages of calmness and then totally freaking out about nothing," House said. "Her hormones are just going crazy."

"Keep us updated, okay?" Grandma Cuddy said.

"I will," House said. Grandma Cuddy wrapped her arms around House and gave him a big hug.

"Stop torturing him, mom," Calvin said. "He has been through enough today."

"So have I," Grandma Cuddy said. "Don't forget that I am just a little old woman."

"Who is making it so that I cannot breathe," House said. Grandma Cuddy let go of him.

"I am going to make you start drinking more milk," Grandma Cuddy said.

"Yes, mom," House said.

"Now hurry off and go back run off to the love of your life," Grandma Cuddy said. "She needs you."

"Bossy," House mumbles.

"I am," Grandma Cuddy said proudly. "Now go."

"I will call you guys in the morning with an update," House said. "Make sure to watch after Freddie."

"We will keep him away from the stove," Grandma Cuddy said.

"That's a start," House said.

"He will be fine," Laura said. "Focus on Lisa and Jordan."

"Okay," House said. "Night." House headed back to the nursery where Cuddy was at.

"They heading home?" Cuddy asked.

"Yep," House said as he sat down next to Cuddy. "I was finally able to ditch them." Cuddy glared at House.

"That is my family you are talking about," Cuddy said.

"You are just being all maternal and family-focused because you just popped out a kid," House said. "In a couple of months, you will be locking the doors to keep them out."

"That is when you can make your comments then," Cuddy said.

"Make sure you tell me when that comes so that I do not miss out on any good comments," House said. Cuddy got up and moved into House's lap. "Six weeks is going to be hard for you to resist me," House said.

"I just want to be near you," Cuddy said.

"So my sexiness can keep you warm?" House joked.

"That must be it," Cuddy said with a smile.

"What is the real reason?" House asked. He ran his hand through Cuddy's hair.

"I love you," Cuddy said.

"Okay," House said. "That is a good reason."

"I wasn't finished talking," Cuddy said.

"When have you ever not been talking?" House asked with a smirk.

"Do you want Little House to get any attention during the next six weeks?" Cuddy asked.

"I'll shut up," House said.

"What I was trying to say is that the last few days have been very scary for me," Cuddy said. "I thought I might lose two people that I love. I was so scared that Orlando might kill you. I couldn't imagine sleeping alone at night without you. Then Jordan got sick. I don't know if we would have survived if he didn't survive." House wiped the tears from Cuddy's face.

"Everything is okay, Cuddy," House said. "Everything will be back to normal in no time. Well, except for the screaming kid."

"I am glad that screaming kid is going to become part of our normal lives," Cuddy said.

"I will never understand you," House said with a smile. "You know what they say. Women are from Mars and guys have penises." Cuddy laughed.

"That is not the name of the book," Cuddy said. "It is called Men Are From Mars and Women Are From Venus."

"Mine makes more sense," House said.

"It actually does," Cuddy said. "Guys only think from their penises."

"Good thing Little House is a genius," House said.

"He sure is," Cuddy said. "He knows about a lot of things."

"This conversation is making me horny," House said. Cuddy laughed again.

"A conversation about tacos makes you horny," Cuddy said.

"There's tacos?" House asked looking around.

"Maybe we shouldn't be talking about food right now," Cuddy said.

"Your stomach hurt?" House asked.

"A little nauseous," Cuddy said. House reached over and grabbed her cup of water.

"Drink this slowly," House said.

"Yes, doctor," Cuddy said as she drank some of the water. House kissed the side of Cuddy's face.

"I like you in my lap," House.

"For some reason I knew that you would not complain," Cuddy said.

"I worried about losing you, too," House said. "I like knowing that I still have you."

"Softy," Cuddy said.

"He is only soft because you have not been rubbing him," House joked.

"I am not going to either," Cuddy said. "Not in the hospital."

"Is that code for maybe later?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said.

"Actually it is code for that, but you just do not know it yet," House said.


	18. And I Feel Fine

_Follow me on Twitter - tvandmusicfan. I am totally insane on there._

** And I Feel Fine**

February 13

9:00am

Calvin, Laura, and Grandma Cuddy were sitting around the house waiting for the phone to ring.

"Maybe we should just go to the hospital," Laura said. "Something might be wrong."

"If something was wrong, Greg or Lisa would have called," Calvin said.

"What is something has gone really wrong and they have been to busy?" Laura asked.

"Lisa would have had someone call is," Calvin said.

"Maybe Greg was supposed to call us, but a candy striper came by and he got distracted," Grandma Cuddy said with a smirk.

"Mom, you are not helping," Calvin said.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," Grandma Cuddy said. "Better than thinking the worst."

"Freaking out is the only way I can stay calm," Laura said. Grandma Cuddy laughed.

"Yeah," Grandma Cuddy said. "That makes sense." When they were sitting there, they heard the front door open. Laura jumped out of her seat to see who it was. Wilson gave her a giant smile.

"Where the hell are Greg and Lisa?" Laura asked Wilson.

"They are outside," Wilson said. "I didn't kill them or anything." Laura ran to the front door as House helped Cuddy into the house as she was carrying Jordan.

"Out of the way," House said. "Not so wide butt coming through." Cuddy glared at House. "What? I could have said wide ass coming through."

"He has a point there," Grandma Cuddy said.

"Thanks, Grandma," Cuddy said.

"Why didn't you two call and say that you were coming home?" Laura asked.

"I wanted to, but she wouldn't let me," House said with a smile about Cuddy. "She is so mean."

"We thought we were going to home a lot sooner," Cuddy said. "There was some traffic on the way home. We went to go pick up Jordan's new bed."

"Which I guess I should be helping Wilson get out of the car," House said.

"That would be the nice thing," Cuddy said. House went out to help Wilson carry it in.

"I wish you would have called," Laura said. "I was worried that something had gone wrong."

"Sorry, mom," Cuddy said. "I didn't mean to freak you out." House and Wilson came into the house pushing the new crib's box. As they were shoving it in, Wilson looked over at House.

"Are you even actually pushing?" Wilson asked.

"I have a bad leg," House said. "Trying to hurt the gimp?"

"I'll help," Calvin said. House moved aside and let Calvin take over for him. Wilson and Calvin pushed the box into Jordan's room. House followed to help put it together. Back in the living room, Grandma Cuddy went to Cuddy so that she could hold Jordan.

"There is my little baby boy," Grandma Cuddy said. "Granny will make sure you stay nice and warm."

"For a little guy, he sure put a big scare in us," Laura said.

"He takes after his father," Cuddy said. "He sure knows how to scare me sometimes."

"You hear that?" Grandma Cuddy said to Jordan. "No more scaring your mama. Your father already does that for you."

"Could you tell House not to scare me either?" Cuddy said. "It would really help, too."

"I will just smack him in the face," Grandma Cuddy said. Cuddy laughed.

"Thank you," Cuddy said.

In Jordan's room, House, Wilson, and Calvin were trying to put the new crib together. House took the instructions out of the box.

"Let's see," House said as he opened up the instructions. "The ankle bone is connected to the leg bone." Wilson grabbed the instructions out of his hands.

"I'll read it," Wilson said. Wilson looked down at the instructions to try to figure them out.

"I can tell that you two have not been parents for years," Calvin said. "Once you have to put together Barbie's playhouse, you are a master at reading instructions."

"Please tell me that you are not going to give Jordan Barbie's playhouse for his first birthday," House said.

"I won't," Calvin said. "I am pretty sure the box said 5 and up."

"I would kill you," House said.

"I am pretty sure that Cuddy would get made at you if you killed her father," Wilson said.

"No, she would be totally fine with it," House said.

"Laura wouldn't be okay with it," Calvin said.

"She would hurt the father of her grandchild?" House asked.

"Do I even want to know what you three are talking about?" Cuddy asked from the doorway.

"You're father is threatening my life," House said.

"You threatened to kill me first!" Calvin said.

"Wilson, you need to control the children when you are with them," Cuddy said.

"I'll punish them later," Wilson said.

"With a spanking?" House asked with a smirk.

"Stop talking about your fantasies," Cuddy said.

"This conversation is now officially too weird for me," Calvin said.

"Was it the word 'spanking' that pushed you over?" House asked.

"Yes," Calvin said.

"Welcome to my life, dad," Cuddy said. "I have to deal with these two all of the time."

"She loves us," House said. "Don't let her fool you."

"You are a strong woman, Lisa," Calvin said with a smile.

"Oh, crap," Wilson said.

"What?" House asked.

"I broke my fingernail," Wilson said. House looked at Cuddy.

"He didn't really just say that, did he?" House asked.

"A guy is not allowed to break a fingernail?" Wilson asked.

"Men don't complain about it," House said. "We just rip the whole fingernail off."

"Just saying that makes my fingers hurt," Cuddy said with a smile.

"When I see you rip your whole fingernail off, I will do it, too," Wilson said.

"Don't say that, Wilson," Cuddy said. "You might live to regret it."

"If I ever bash my finger and my nail falls off, I will make sure you are the first one I tell, Wilson," House said.

"Oh, brother," Wilson said.


	19. Give A Little Bit

**Give A Little Bit**

Cuddy watched the three guys put the crib together.

"Don't strain yourself by standing there," House said to her.

"It is pretty tiring," Cuddy said. "Of course, that could be because I have given birth recently."

"Excuses," House said. They all heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," Cuddy said.

"Sure it won't be too much work?" House asked.

"I guess we will have to wait and see," Cuddy said. Cuddy went down the hall and opened the front door.

"My baby mama!" Natalie screamed as she hugged Cuddy.

"Shhh," Cuddy said. "Jordan is in the living room with my mom and grandma." Natalie peered into the living room at Laura holding Jordan.

"He is so quite," Natalie said. "You sure he is a House?"

"We have a DNA test scheduled for next week," Cuddy said.

"I will rig the test to make sure that Greg is the father," Grandma Cuddy said. "Any other guy I might scare away from Lisa."

"You are probably the only woman in the world that wants House with their granddaughter," Natalie said.

"That is my fiancé you are talking about," Cuddy said.

"And your point being?" Natalie asked with a smirk. Cuddy laughed.

"Shut up," Cuddy said.

"I need to talk to you about something in private, Lisa," Natalie said. "Can we go to your room?"

"Sure," Cuddy said. As they were walking down the hall to the bedroom, Natalie peeked her head into the extra bedroom to say hi to the guys.

"Hi, studs," Natalie said.

"Don't give Mr. Cuddy ideas," House said. "Wilson either."

"It seems that you are the only one thinking of dirty thoughts," Natalie said as she went into the bedroom with Cuddy. After Cuddy and Natalie went into the bedroom, Wilson and House stood up.

"We got to hurry to get everything ready," Wilson said.

"Get what ready?" Calvin asked.

"Just trust us," House said with an evil smile. "Follow us."

"Somehow I just stepped into a slasher movie," Calvin said. Calvin got up and followed them to the living room. About 15 minutes later, Cuddy opened her bedroom door.

"We had to go in private for you to talk about a dry patch of skin on your big toe?" Cuddy asked as they left the room.

"It worried me," Natalie said. The two of them walked down to the living room.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled at. Cuddy's family, Wilson, and House's team were all in the living room.

"What is this?" Cuddy asked smiling.

"You're baby shower," Natalie said. "It would have looked a lot better, but since Jordan came early, we just had to make do."

"Come and sit down over here," Wilson said, taking Cuddy by the hand and sitting her down on the couch.

"Where's House and Jordan?" Cuddy asked.

"I'll get him," Wilson said. "We didn't want us yelling surprise to scare Jordan." Wilson ran and got House out of the extra room. House brought Jordan in and sat down in the recliner. Everyone smiled as Jordan slept against his father's chest.

"I see he realizes how comfy your chest is," Cuddy said.

"No sex talk please," Foreman said.

"Do you know us at all?" House asked.

"But then how will I give House his present for the baby shower?" Natalie asked.

"You want to torture me?" House asked.

"There might be some spanking involved," Natalie said.

"Please, let's move on from this conversation," Chase said.

"We got you a real present," Cameron said to House. Cameron pulled a shirt out of a bag. The shirt said 'Proud Papa.' Cuddy laughed.

"I am making you wear that," Cuddy said. "At least around the house."

"As long as you take some pictures for us," Wilson said.

"Of course," Cuddy said.

"I am going to kill you three," House said to his team.

"It's worth it," Foreman said. Everyone preceded to give Cuddy her presents to open. They gave her baby clothes and items to be used for the baby. Finally, there was only one present left.

"Parents and grandparents need to close their eyes," Natalie said.

"Is it a surprise for us?" Calvin asked.

"No, it is for Lisa," Natalie said. "I just don't want to traumatize you by giving it to her in front of you."

"I think they know what a vibrator is," House said.

"House!" Cuddy said, trying not to be too loud because of Jordan.

"Okay, after that comment, my present doesn't seem to bad," Natalie said.

"Just give her the present," Grandma Cuddy said. "We are all grown-ups. Except for maybe this stud over here with the sexy accent." Grandma Cuddy winked at Chase.

"Are you cheating on me with Chase?" House asked.

"Don't worry," Grandma Cuddy said. "You are still my lover."

"Ew," Cameron said.

"She is just jealous," House said. Cuddy just rolled her eyes and opened her present. Cuddy smiled as she pulled out a very skimpy piece of lingerie.

"You can't wear that until your honeymoon," Natalie said.

"Who said that I want her wearing anything on her honeymoon?" House asked.

"You need something to unwrap," Grandma Cuddy said.

"Mom," Calvin said. "Stop saying things like that."

"But it's funny," House said.

"To you," Calvin said. "Not to me." Jordan started to fuss a little on House's chest. Cuddy immediately got up to get him.

"I got it covered," House said.

"He needs his mama," Cuddy said. House let her take him.

"Future mama's boy of America, people," House said.

"I see nothing wrong with that," Cuddy said as she rocked Jordan until he settled down.

"They usually turn into serial killers," House said.

"Gregory House, do not say that about our child," Cuddy said. "Gregory House, do not say that about our child," Cuddy said. House acted like he zipped his lip.


	20. Just Sit Right Back

**Just Sit Right Back**

Natalie and the team stayed a couple of hours after the party was over. The rest of the day was spent getting Jordan's room ready and trying out some of the presents. That night, House and Cuddy decided that they were going to watch a movie on TV.

"I think that I am going to head to bed," Laura said. "The last few days have been exhausting."

"I think I am going to head to bed, too," Calvin said. "We have a long drive home tomorrow. Mom, you might want to head to bed, too."

"I'll be fine," Grandma Cuddy said. "You are the one that will be driving. I will just sleep in the backseat. Less, of course, Lisa, you want to give Greg some 'attention.'"

"Thank you for that, mom," Calvin said.

"We really are just going to watch a movie," Cuddy said.

"Then I will stay up with you guys," Grandma Cuddy said. Calvin and Laura went to bed while everyone got ready for the movie. House flipped through the channels to find a movie.

"Scream 3," House said. "Great movie. Good thing Jordan is too young to understand what any of it means."

"I am glad the first movie we are going to watch with him is a slasher movie," Cuddy said.

"It is hard watching this movie," House said. "I worry so much about McDreamy."

"He is such a hunk," Grandma Cuddy said.

"No making out with the TV screen," House said. "I don't want to have to clean it. Well, have Cuddy clean it." They all set down and watched the movie. About 30 minutes into the movie, Jordan started to cry with hunger. Cuddy started breastfeeding him to get him quiet. House smiled and watched her.

"Greg, the movie is over here," Grandma Cuddy said when she saw House watching Cuddy.

"But this was more interesting," House said. Cuddy smiled.

"Watch the movie," Cuddy said.

"Fine," House whined as he turned back to the movie. When Cuddy was finished, she handed Jordan to House.

"Burp him," Cuddy said.

"Way to order him around," Grandma Cuddy said with a smile.

"It gives them some bonding tome," Cuddy said. House gently tried to burp Jordan.

"I wish someone would burp me after I ate," House said.

"We are all afraid what end the gas would come out," Grandma Cuddy said. Jordan finally burped, spitting up on House.

"Look," Cuddy said. "He wanted to give you a present, too."

"Your breast milk vomited up was a nice present," House said. "I can't wait until I see what he leaves for me tonight."

"Well, I am sure breast milk will be included in it," Cuddy said as she took Jordan back from House.

"By the way, I know you just gave him to me so that he would vomit on me and not you," House said.

"I thought it was a great plan," Cuddy said with a smile.

"I dare you to put on your Proud Papa shirt," Grandma Cuddy said.

"I think that is a great idea," Cuddy said.

"Not going to happen," House said.

"Please?" Cuddy said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," House reluctantly said. He took off his shirt that had baby spit up on it.

"Oh, yeah," Grandma Cuddy said with a smile.

"The movie is over there," House said, pointing at the TV.

"Your bare chest is a lot better," Grandma Cuddy said. "Instead of a picture with you and the shirt on, can I have a picture of that?"

"You get neither," House said. He slipped into his Proud Papa shirt. Cuddy smiled.

"You look so cute," Cuddy said.

"I don't do cute," House said.

"Well, you are doing a really great job at it right now," Grandma Cuddy said.

"You look quite handsome," Cuddy said.

"Stop trying to get me to make out with you," House said.

"Can I keep trying to get you to make out with me?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"Of course," House said. "I wouldn't want to ruin your fun." House's attention quickly turned to the commercial on the TV. The commercial had The Rolling Stones' Gimme Shelter playing in the background. House started to sing along with it.

_'War, children_

_It's just a shot away_

_It's just a shot away_

_Love, sister_

_It's just a kiss away_

_It's just a kiss away.'_

"Thanks for the concert," Cuddy said.

"I got to make sure that Jordan gets plenty of music lessons," House said. "He is a future Rock And Roll Hall Of Fame Member."

"We better get him to release an album as soon as possible so that we can be alive to see him inducted," Cuddy said.

"If we time it right, we can get him in before he is 30," House said.

"Baby's first unrealistic goal," Cuddy said. "I'll make sure to write that down."

"Add Super Bowl winner down as the second," House said.

"You don't want him to be a doctor?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"I want him to be what makes him happy," House said. "Preferably something that makes him a lot of money."

"You could make a lot more money if you didn't cost the hospital so much money," Cuddy said.

"Well, you make a lot of money, so it makes up for it," House said.

"Dating her for her money," Grandma Cuddy said with a smile. "Smart."

"I'm a very smart man," House said.

"Who is about to get smacked," Cuddy said.

"How violent," House said. "And right in front of our son."

"It will teach him not to mess with girls," Grandma Cuddy said.

"Girls are scary," House said. They all continued to watch the movie together. A little while later, House looked over and saw that Grandma Cuddy had fallen asleep. "Should I put her hand in water to make her wet herself?" House asked Cuddy.

"Will you be the one cleaning it up?" Cuddy asked.

"No," House said.

"Then my answer is no," Cuddy said.

"I can hear you two," Grandma Cuddy said. "No need to stick my hand in a bowl. I just might wet myself anyway."

"Maybe we can get your dad to clean it up," House said to Cuddy.

"Nope, it will be your job, Gregory," Grandma Cuddy said. "Welcome to the family."


	21. Night Time Is The Right Time

**Night Time Is The Right Time**

After the movie, Grandma Cuddy headed to bed. House went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Cuddy went to change Jordan into his pajamas. House was in and out of the shower in 10 minutes.

"Wow," Cuddy said with House came out of the bathroom. "You were able to finish yourself off that fast?"

"Well, I knew that you were not going to come in and join me, so I thought I would just get it over with," House said with a smirk. "We can make it longer when you join me."

"You are going to at least have to wait for my parents to leave before that happens," Cuddy said.

"Why?" House asked. "They wouldn't know if you were in the shower with me."

"I know you," Cuddy said. "You would do something to try to embarrass me."

"Never," House said with a smile.

"Yeah," Cuddy said with a laugh. Cuddy gently rocked Jordan and lightly sang him a lullaby. House watched the moment between mother and son. Jordan slowly drifted off and fell asleep.

"Thankfully, he is finally asleep," House said. "I thought my ears were going to start bleeding because of your singing." Cuddy went and gently laid Jordan down in bed. She then went and sat down on the bed. She reached over and punched House in the shoulder.

"That is for the ears comment," Cuddy said.

"Abuse," House said.

"Did the little girl hurt the big man?" Cuddy asked.

"I am a big man," House said with a smirk.

"I just tell you that to make you feel better," Cuddy said as she got under the covers. "That is how much I love you."

"I have never heard any sex complaints from you," House said. "I know it is because I am that big and that good."

"If saying that makes you feel better," Cuddy said with a smile.

"Jerk," House said to Cuddy.

"I learned from the best," Cuddy said. Cuddy leaned over and gave House a goodnight kiss. "Night, baby."

"Night, jerk," House said. They were in bed for about 15 minutes before Cuddy got up to check on Jordan.

"Thought I heard him making a strange noise," Cuddy said after she had checked on him and got back in bed. Another 15 minutes later, Cuddy got out of bed again to check on Jordan.

"Weird time to get your exercise," House said to Cuddy when she came back to bed after checking on him again.

"I just wanted to check his temperature," Cuddy said.

"He is okay, Cuddy," House said.

"I just wanted to make sure," Cuddy said. A few minutes later, Cuddy got up again and House groaned.

"Do you plan on getting any sleep?" House asked.

"We have to keep an eye in him," Cuddy said.

"Not every nine seconds," House said. "You are freaking yourself out."

"I am just trying to be cautious," Cuddy said. House was finally drifting off to sleep when Cuddy got up again.

"This is your last time getting up unless he is crying," House said. "You are being too overprotective."

"There is no such thing," Cuddy said.

"Let's see if you still say that when Jordan is 40 and still trying to sleep in your bed," House said. Cuddy got back into bed and brought Jordan with her. "That wasn't an invitation to bring him to bed."

"That will prevent me from getting up all night," Cuddy said.

"Except we won't sleep because we will be afraid we will roll over on him ," House said as he got out of bed. House leaned down and took Jordan from Cuddy.

"Come on, House," Cuddy said. "Let him stay."

"If I let you keep him in bed, you will never want him to leave," House said. "He will be fine." Cuddy watched House bring Jordan back to bed. House then crawled back in bed. Cuddy immediately started to get up to get Jordan. House quickly wrapped his arms around her to stop her.

"Let go, House," Cuddy said.

"No," House said. "You have to stay in the sex bed."

"You already know you are not getting any," Cuddy said.

"But it is easier for me to picture us doing it when you are in bed," House said. "Plus, you need to rest. Jordan will be fine, Cuddy. I know you are scared, but he will be fine. We wouldn't have brought him home if he was not okay."

"I can't lose him," Cuddy said.

"He is healthy," House said. "We bought him a nice bed to keep him warm. As long as we keep power, he will be okay."

"What if we lose power?" Cuddy asked.

"Then you can bring him to bed," House said. "Don't even think about cutting the power off."

"I just want to make sure he is okay," Cuddy said.

"We can check on him throughout the night," House said. "We just don't have to do it every few minutes." Cuddy gave House a little nod. Cuddy then curled up in House's arms.

"You smell nice," Cuddy said.

"After I finished myself off, I made sure I actually washed myself," House said.

"Lucky me," Cuddy said with a smile.

"Get some sleep, Cuddy," House said.

"Night, House," Cuddy said.

"Night, baby," House said. "Sleep tight."


	22. Sugartime

**Sugartime**

February 14

7:00am

House woke up to the smell of coffee. He looked over to find Cuddy passed out next to him. He knew that she had to be exhausted. He slowly got out of bed to tend to Jordan. He threw the diaper bag over his shoulder and then picked up Jordan. He was happy that Jordan did not make a sound. He took him in the living room to change the diaper.

"You are so whipped," Grandma Cuddy said when she walked in a few minutes later from the kitchen. "She not only got you to change the diapers, but to make sure you do not wake her up as you do it."

"Being nice does not mean I am whipped," House said.

"You are just being nice so maybe she will use a whip," Grandma Cuddy said.

"You try to constantly freak me out, don't you?" House asked.

"I'm old," Grandma Cuddy said. "This is how I get my kicks." She looked down at Jordan. "He really is a gorgeous kid."

"Naturally," House said. Grandma Cuddy laughed.

"Lisa is going to have her handful with you, two," Grandma Cuddy said.

"I am going to try to not cause her too much trouble," House said. "She does not need the stress. Last night, she kept getting up to check on Jordan. She is so worried that he is going to get sick again. You know, I am worried, too, but I am not going to let it affect how I live my life. We can't be too overprotective."

"She just needs some time to settle her nerves," Grandma Cuddy said. "It is hard to see your kid sick."

"It is a weird feeling knowing that we are in charge of protecting this little guy," House said.

"You two will do a great job," Grandma Cuddy said.

"Morning," Laura said as she came into the living room. "There is my grandson. I wanted some time with him before we leave."

"You're leaving?" House asked.

"That almost sounded sincere that you didn't want us to go," Grandma Cuddy said.

"I just didn't think you were all going to leave so fast," House said.

"You and Lisa need some alone time," Laura said. "It's Valentine's Day. You two need to spend it alone together with Jordan. I thought maybe you could call Wilson to take Freddie."

"Cuddy might want you to stay longer," House said.

"Does 'Cuddy' mean 'you?'" Grandma Cuddy asked with a smile.

"No," House said with a smile. "I want you out of my house as fast as possible."

"I love you, too," Grandma Cuddy said.

"You know, one year ago today was the first time Greg said I love you to Lisa," Laura said.

"Awe," Grandma Cuddy said.

"Why do women have to tell each other everything?" House asked.

"We tell each other important things," Laura said. "Saying I love you for the first time is important. When guys tell each other about the times they threw up, not as important."

"I think those are very interesting conversations," House said.

"Have you ever told anyone about the first time you said I love you to Lisa?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"Yes," House said. "I spray painted it on the hospital."

"It is nothing to be embarrassed about," Laura said. "We are happy you love my daughter."

"I would be even happier if you were in love with me," Grandma Cuddy said.

"You just had to go and make a perv comment, didn't you?" House said.

"I can't help myself," Grandma Cuddy said.

"I don't even want to know," Calvin said as he walked into the room. "Laura, watch Jordan. I want to talk to Greg alone."

"It is usually not good when dads want to talk to me alone," House said.

"Have you done something bad recently you are afraid I found out about?" Calvin asked.

"It doesn't just have to be recently," House said. "I am scared of you finding out that I skipped school when I was 10."

"I'll make sure to tell your mom," Calvin said. House got up and followed Calvin.

"So, what's up?" House asked.

"Laura, my mom, and myself have decided to leave this morning," Calvin said.

"They told me," House said.

"I want you to make sure Lisa has a nice day," Calvin said. "She has gone through so much in the last few days and she needs a nice day. I called a flower and ordered some roses for you. They will be delivered tonight at 5. You can say that they were from you. I want you to make her dinner. Spend time with her. I know when Laura had kids she liked having the whole family together. Have some family time tonight. Show her everything is going to be okay."

"Anything else you want me to do?" House asked. "Carve her image in a block of ice?"

"I thought we agreed that we were going to save that for the wedding," Calvin joked.

"No, I changed that," House said. "I think it would be a better idea for me to throw knives at her and pop balloons."

"Is your wedding taking place at a circus?" Calvin asked.

"You think Cuddy would go for that?" House asked.

"Not in this lifetime," Calvin said.

"So in the next lifetime?" House asked.

"When we get to the next lifetime, we can discuss it then," Calvin said.

"Why do you think they named that women's channel Lifetime?" House asked. Calvin looked around and smiled.

"You might want to get that ADD checked out," Calvin said.

"It was a good question!" House said. "I bet it is some man-hating thing. It probably has to do with something like women are stuck with a man for a lifetime, so they need to watch Lifetime and watch women murdering their husbands to get through it."

"I don't even know how to respond to that," Calvin said. "Now I understand what Lisa means when she says that you are curious about everything."

"I want to know everything," House said. "Even if it is totally useless."

"I like to know things, too," Calvin said. "Today I found out you used to ditch school."

"Don't even act like that shocks you," House said. "I know you know my record. It is not a shock that I got kicked out of schools."

"Just try to make sure Jordan doesn't get kicked out of schools," Calvin said.

"I can't promise you anything," House said.

* * *

When Cuddy woke up to an empty bed, she quickly rolled out of bed to make sure Jordan was okay.

"Everything is fine," Grandma Cuddy said when Cuddy entered and she saw the panic on her face. "We were just trying to let you get some rest." Laura handed Cuddy Jordan to feed him.

"I just like knowing where he is at all times," Cuddy said.

"Does that mean I cannot shove him in my suitcase to take with me?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"Only if you shove me in there with him," Cuddy said.

"Can I bring Greg, too?" Grandma Cuddy asked with a wink.

"No," Cuddy said.

"You need to learn to share, Lisa," Grandma Cuddy said.

"I will let you borrow some sugar," Cuddy said. "Not get some sugar from my fiancé."

"Fine," Grandma Cuddy said. "Keep him all for yourself. I am now really going to go finish packing."

"You guys are leaving?" Cuddy asked.

"We wanted to give you and Greg some alone time," Laura said.

"Or as you may call it: Sugar Time," Grandma Cuddy said with a smile.

* * *

_Give me some reviews and I will update again. Oh, and Lifetime got its name because it used to be devoted to shows about health and wellness to make women have a long lifetime._


	23. But It's Alright

_I am trying to get back in the rhythm of writing, so bear with me!_

**But It's Alright**

Grandma Cuddy and Laura got up to go pack their stuff. Cuddy finished feeding Jordan.

"Did I miss the show?" House asked as he walked into the living room and Cuddy was closing her shirt.

"Sure did," Cuddy said. "Bad timing for you."

"Don't worry," House said. "I am sure I will have plenty of time to stare at you doing it." House sat down next to Cuddy.

"My parents are leaving," Cuddy said.

"I know," House said. "Isn't it good news?"

"House," Cuddy said. "Those are my parents."

"I'm joking," House said. "I know that you are going to miss them."

"And?" Cuddy asked.

"They are going to miss you," House said.

"And you are going to miss them," Cuddy said.

"Even if that was true, I would never admit it," House said.

"I know that it is true," Cuddy said. "You _love_ them."

"Are you trying to get me to murder them?" House asked.

"I am trying to get you to hug and kiss them," Cuddy said with a smirk.

"I hate you, woman," House said.

"Now we all know that isn't true," Cuddy said. "You like my hugs and kisses."

"Sure do," House said. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Control yourself," Cuddy said. "They are all still here."

"Maybe I should help them pack to get them out of here as soon as possible," House said.

"It is so sweet to offer to help them pack," Cuddy said. "Get going."

"No, I changed my mind," House said. "That required me to get up."

"You shouldn't have offered then," Cuddy said.

"They didn't hear my offer, so they never have to know," House said.

"Move it," Cuddy said. House got up.

"Bossy," House said.

"Sexy," Cuddy said.

"Beautiful," House said.

"Jackass," Cuddy said with a smirk. House laughed.

"Bitch," House said. House went to go see if anyone needed help.

It took everyone about an hour to get all packed up. House and Calvin took all the suitcase out to the car.

"Make sure you send tons and tons of pictures to us," Laura said to Cuddy. "Also, you better come visit at least once a month." Cuddy laughed.

"I will ask House to see how he feels about that," Cuddy said.

"I am sure he will go for it," Grandma Cuddy said. "Just tell him that I will be there."

"I am sure that will help convince him," Cuddy said.

"Greg doesn't mind that I joke with him, does he?" Grandma Cuddy asked.

"He would never admit it, but he likes you all," Cuddy said. "I know when he does not like someone. You would definitely realize if he didn't like you."

"I guess we grew on him," Laura said.

"You accepted him," Cuddy said. "That really helped." House and Calvin came back in the house.

"Everything is loaded up," Calvin said. He went and gave Cuddy a big hug. "I will miss you angel."

"You guys can come visit anytime," Cuddy said.

"Now we will never get rid of them," House said with a smile.

"I know you want us here," Grandma Cuddy said. "Well, at least me." She squeezed House's butt.

"Cuddy," House said. "She is molesting me again." Grandma Cuddy pulled House's head down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I am loving every minute of it," Grandma Cuddy said.

"Let's go mom," Calvin said. "Don't make me stop taking you places."

"He has been threatening me that for years," Grandma Cuddy said. "Don't worry, Greg. He will never separate us."

"Luckily," House said. Laura came over and gave House a hug. "You trying to molest me, too?" He asked.

"I just wanted a hug," Laura said. "Take care of your family."

"Will do," House said. Everyone said their goodbyes. Cuddy held Jordan as her and House waved goodbye.

"I miss them already," Cuddy said when their car was out of sight.

"They will come visit soon," House said.

"I just worry that one day one of them won't be here anymore," Cuddy said. House kissed Cuddy's cheek.

"Don't stress over that," House said. "I am going to go call Wilson really quick."

"Okay," Cuddy said. "I am going to go get dressed." House grabbed his cell phone and called Wilson.

"Is something wrong?" Wilson answered in a panic. "Is Jordan okay?"

"I hope this is not how you are going to answer the phone with Cuddy," House said. "You will freak her out."

"I didn't really expect you to call me so early in the morning," Wilson said.

"I need a favor," House said.

"What is it?" Wilson asked.

"Cuddy's dad wants me to give her a nice Valentine's Day," House said. "Do you mind hanging out with Freddie?"

"No problem," Wilson said. "Do you want me to watch Jordan, too?"

"Like Cuddy is going to let him out of sight," House said. "I am surprised she lets me hold him."

"I won't be able to pick Freddie up until at least this afternoon," Wilson said. "I have a meeting with a patient this morning."

"That's fine," House said. "I just want to make sure we have some alone time together."

"I will call you before I come over," Wilson said.

"Thanks, Wilson," House said. House hung up and went to the bedroom.

"What did you need to talk to Wilson about?" Cuddy asked.

"I had to ask him when he was going to return my porno," House said.

"Don't want to think about you two sharing porno," Cuddy said as she picked up Jordan and rocked him in her arms.

"I want to hold him," House said. A giant smile formed on Cuddy's face.

"I take back the jackass comment," Cuddy said as she walked over and handed Jordan to House.

"I still am one," House said. "That doesn't mean I don't love my family." Cuddy smiled bigger and gave House a kiss.


	24. Hungry Like The Wolf

**Hungry Like The Wolf**

3:30pm

House had talked to Freddie earlier about going with Wilson. After everything House and Cuddy had been through, Freddie understood that they needed some time alone. Wilson was going to take Freddie out and then bring him home alone 10:00pm.

Wilson came over and started knocking on the door. Cuddy quickly made her way to the door to prevent Jordan from waking up.

"Hey, Wilson," Cuddy said when she opened the door.

"Hey," Wilson said. "Freddie ready?"

"Ready for what?" Cuddy asked.

"To come with me," Wilson said. "House called me to pick him up."

"I'm ready," Freddie said as he made his way to the door.

"Where are you taking him?" Cuddy asked.

"Don't worry, Cuddy," Wilson said. "I will bring him back in one piece. We will be back around ten. You and House have a nice night together."

"Okay," Cuddy said a little confused. "You two be careful." After Wilson and Freddie left, Cuddy went to find out what was going on from House. House was sitting in the kitchen looking through one of Cuddy's cookbooks.

"Wilson just came back picked up Freddie," Cuddy said.

"Good," House said as he continued to read. "Your cookbooks suck."

"They are healthy cookbooks," Cuddy said. "Why did you have Wilson pick up Freddie?"

"So we can have a Valentine's dinner together," House said. A big smiled formed on Cuddy's face. "You aren't going to cry, are you?" House asked.

"You can't stop me if I want to," Cuddy said as she walked over and kissed the top of House's head. "You going to make me something?"

"No," House said. "I was trying to pick out what I wanted you to make me."

"That actually wouldn't shock me," Cuddy said.

"Don't worry," House said. "I am going to cook for you. I want you to relax. I realize a baby just got ripped out of you."

"Why do you have to choose to be romantic when I can't have sex with you?" Cuddy asked.

"There is different kinds of sex," House said with a smirk.

"Masturbation?" Cuddy asked with a smirk of her own.

"Teenage boys make think that is sex, but I know that it isn't," House said. "I know that another person needs to be involved."

"Did all those years of medical school teach you that?" Cuddy asked.

"That is why I went to medical school," House said. "I wanted to find out about sex. They didn't have sex ed when I was growing up."

"Well, I did hear that President Lincoln was against that being taught in schools," Cuddy said with a smile.

"Stop calling me old, woman," House said. The doorbell rang. "I got it," House said as he jumped up. "Stay here."

"Did you order a pizza or something?" Cuddy asked. "I rarely see you jump up so fast."

"Ha ha," House said as he went to the front door. Cuddy glanced through the cookbook until House came back. Cuddy looked up and saw House holding something behind his back.

"What is it?" Cuddy asked. House pulled the flowers out from behind his back. "House," Cuddy said. "They are beautiful." She went and took the flowers out of his hand and looked them over. "You are so sweet." House bent down and gave Cuddy a kiss on the lips.

"Beautiful flowers for my beautiful woman," House said.

"Smooth," Cuddy said with a smile.

"Now go put those in a vase and rest," House said. "I am going to cook you a nice dinner."

"Yes, sir," Cuddy said. House started getting stuff out to cook a meal. He wished Cuddy had not made a comment about pizza. He was hungry for one now. He knew that could wait until tomorrow. He wanted to make something that Cuddy would love.

Cuddy went and found a place for her flowers. She then had to pick up a crying Jordan and feed him. House walked into the living room and looked at her.

"He enjoying his booby milk?" House asked.

"Don't call it that," Cuddy said. "That sounds so weird."

"Whatever you want to call it, he is really going after it," House said.

"Big appetite," Cuddy said.

"Do you want tea tonight with your meal?" House asked.

"That would be fine," Cuddy said. Cuddy kept her eyes focused on Jordan as he ate. House watched the two of them interact. They looked so natural together. He also saw the pure joy on Cuddy's face. House smiled and went back into the kitchen to cook.

About 30 minutes later, Cuddy went into the kitchen.

"Go away," House said. "You are supposed to be relaxing." Cuddy wrapped her arms around House and rested her chin on his back.

"I don't expect you to wait on me hand and foot," Cuddy said. "I want to help." Cuddy kissed House's back.

"I want to give you a night off," House said. "You usually do way more work around here than I do."

"I knew that before I agreed to marry you," Cuddy said. "I just want you to help. Not do all the work."

"Really?" House asked. "I would love if you wanted to do all the work."

"That is because you are a lazy turd," Cuddy said. House laughed.

"You are so romantic," Cuddy said. "You should write for Hallmark."

"And you think you should write for Hallmark?" Cuddy asked.

"All your cards would be about asses and boobs," Cuddy said.

"I know no one would want to buy mine," House said. "What girl would want a card from their boyfriend that said, 'Your ass is not as good as Lisa Cuddy's'?"

"You got a nice ass too, baby," Cuddy said, smacking House's ass.

"Manhandling the cook, I see," House said.

"I think this just turned into a bad porno," Cuddy said.

"I think it sounds like the beginning of a great porno," House said. "Except for me being the cook, you would be the sexy maid."

"Guys and there fantasies about women in French maid outfits," Cuddy said. "I will never get it."

"Just like I will never get why women love Fabio," House said.

"I think Fabio is ugly," Cuddy said.

"I am so relieved," House said. "I didn't think I could grow my hair out long like him."

"I want to run my hand through your hair," Cuddy said. "Not have to brush it."

"You are just afraid that people will think I am prettier than you," House said.

"Like I have to worry about that," Cuddy said with a smirk.

_Please review._


	25. Where Would I Be Without My Woman?

**Where Would I Be Without My Woman?**

As House finished cooking the meal, Cuddy set the table. She brought in Jordan's carrier and sat it down on the dining room table.

"We can't have the baby for dessert," House said as he brought in the food.

"I rather eat you for dessert," Cuddy said. She quickly looked up at House. He had a giant smirk on his face. "Shut up."

"What?" House asked with a smile. "You are the one talking dirty."

"That isn't what I meant," Cuddy said.

"I think it was," House said. "Don't worry. You can have as much of me as you want for dessert." House sat down at the table.

"This is nice," Cuddy said.

"Sex talk at the dinner table?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said. "A family dinner. Just you, me, and Jordan."

"We are going to have a lot of family moments together," House said. "Family vacations will be funny. Family fights, not as much fun."

"Oh, we are not allowed to argue in front of Jordan," Cuddy said.

"Yeah," House said with a laugh. "Like that will happen."

"We have to at least try not to," Cuddy said.

"I always try not to fight," House said. "I just have a hard time succeeding at that goal."

"You have to admit, we do not fight as much as we used to," Cuddy said.

"That is because before we got together, we had to fight to burn off our sexual frustration about one another," House said. "We were verbally having sex."

"Actual sex with you is a lot better," Cuddy said.

"Damn straight it is," House said.

"Plus, I think you know that too much fighting will lead to you not having any sex," Cuddy said.

"You already told me that masturbation was an option," House said.

"Like you could enjoy it knowing that you are missing out on sex with me," Cuddy said.

"That is true," House said. "I would miss the screams."

"With Jordan here, I am going to have to be a little quieter," Cuddy said.

"That means a lot more office sex," House said.

"You think I am going to scream louder in my office than here?" Cuddy asked.

"In a perfect world you would," House said.

"Well, the world is not perfect," Cuddy said. "I may be perfect, but the world is not."

"Oh, brother," House said.

"You don't think I am perfect?" Cuddy asked.

"It is Valentine's Day, so I have to say yes," House said.

"Good boy," Cuddy said.

House and Cuddy enjoyed their meal together. When dinner was over, Cuddy insisted that House go and relax. She said that it was his turn to be waited on.

"Dishes and then a blow job," House announced. Cuddy looked at House. "Too much?" House asked. "Fine. Just a blow job."

"Just go watch some TV," Cuddy said as she started the dishes. House was laying on the couch when Cuddy came into the living room after finishing the dishes. Cuddy picked up Jordan's carrier and took him into the bedroom to put him in his crib. She came back into the living room carrying the baby monitor.

"Just you and me now," House said with a smile. Cuddy sat the monitor on the coffee table and sat down on the edge of the couch next to House's lying body.

"You remember last Valentine's day?" Cuddy asked.

"Of course," House said. "I remember we had chocolate cake."

"That is the most important thing you remember?" Cuddy asked.

"No," House said. "I told you that I loved you. You thought I was lying."

"I did not," Cuddy said. "I just thought you were saying it because you thought you had to."

"That is saying that you thought I was lying," House said.

"I just didn't expect it from you," Cuddy said.

"Didn't think I could love?" House asked.

"I knew you could love," Cuddy said. "I didn't think you would say it. I was so happy you did."

"I was happy you said it back," House said. "When it slipped out, I was afraid you were going to freak."

"I didn't freak out when other parts of you slipped out," Cuddy said, rubbing House's groin. "Words couldn't freak me out." House smiled.

"Did I just gain some weight?" House asked. "My pants seemed to have gotten tighter."

"I can tell you definitely got bigger," Cuddy said with a smirk.

"Are you going to make my request come true?" House asked.

"Yep," Cuddy said, unzipping House's pants. "I even did the dishes. You got everything you wanted."

"I should have asked for more," House said.

"Too late now," Cuddy said. "Sit up." Cuddy stood up as House sat up and slid his pants down. Cuddy laughed. "Didn't have to ask you twice."

"You didn't even have to ask me once," House said. Cuddy kneeled down in front of House's legs. Cuddy pulled down House's boxers and started stroking him with her hand. House moaned as he gently ran his hand through Cuddy's soft hair. As soon as Cuddy got House up to his fullest, she took no time taking him into her mouth. She moved her mouth up and down, taking him in fully. House felt himself slamming against the back of her throat. Cuddy moved her tongue in circles as she kept House buried down in her mouth. House grabbed a fist full of hair as Cuddy started moving faster up and down him. Cuddy's soft lips held a death grip on House, driving him wild. Cuddy used her hand to squeeze House's balls, making the sensation even greater. House felt himself starting to tense up. Cuddy squeezed House's balls harder until cum started shooting into her mouth. Cuddy continued to move her mouth up and down House until she milked all she could out of him. House lay back against the couch breathing hard. Cuddy finished up by licking House clean.

"You happy you made this request now?" Cuddy asked. She pulled his boxers back up.

"I think you can tell how happy I got," House said. Cuddy got up and sat down on House's lap, pressing her chest against his and resting her head on his shoulder. House rubbed Cuddy's back.

"It is going to be hard for me to wait 6 weeks to have sex with you," Cuddy said.

"You need to make sure you heal," House said. "I don't want you to be in pain."

"I guess this means a lot of cuddling time," Cuddy said.

"What every man hopes for," House said. Cuddy laughed.

"I like sex more, too," Cuddy said. "Just cuddling with you sometimes, though, is all I need." House rested his cheek against the top of Cuddy's head.

"Just having you near is all I need," House said, bringing a giant smile to Cuddy's face.

_This is the last chapter of this story. I have a funny idea for the next story. Got the idea from the show Monk. So far the title is Love Is All Around. Thanks to all that read and reviewed._


End file.
